The End of the Railway
by anicez
Summary: December 1957, Sheldon embarks on a train trip across the country, from New York to Pasadena, on the way he will meet a fascinating and mysterious young woman who will change his way of think and live, forever. - AU Shamy / M-rated.
1. New York

**Chapter 1.**

 **New York City**

* * *

It was a cold December afternoon of 1957, one of the toughest winters that he could remembered. The streets had been covered with a beautiful white snow, and tourists were hiding in the many coffee shops around the city.

The World Congress of Science had ended, and as every year, the event had been full of interesting lectures with the new advances in each of the fields of study. For Sheldon any of them were really great advances, since he wasn't there to achieve them. It had been two years since he left his work in theoretical Physics, and although he felt that his new job gave him more quietness, a part of him missed so badly the long nights in front of an empty blackboard.

He placed his new hat on his head and his long coat over his shoulders, opening the big door of the auditorium. A cold breeze hit on his face and his warm breath was reflected in the air. The white snow covered the steps and in the streets the lamp posts were filled with the lights which announced that Christmas was just around the corner.

Sheldon made his way down the stairs, seeing the posters of the lectures still hanging and the last orators leaving after him with their briefcases. Sheldon checked his pocket watch, and a felt an overwhelm fear ran through his body. In less than twenty minutes the last train to Pasadena will leave and he couldn't afford to spend another week in this city.

Stopping one of the taxis with a loud shout, he climbed in it and gave to the driver the indications to take him hastily to the train station. Sheldon looked out from the passenger window, seeing how the high buildings passed away. New York was not one of his favorite cities, in fact, the large amount of people, the noise and the garbage in the streets downing it to the bottom of his list, but there was something magical in it, something that made him always say goodbye to the city with a smile.

Just five minutes before from the train to depart, he walked briskly the hall of the Grand Central Terminal. A large fir tree decorated the room, and the corridors were full of garlands and lights. Sheldon detested Christmas, it seemed to him a frivolous and meaningless holiday, so traveling at this time of the year allowed him to get rid of buying presents and skip the preparations, although, no matter how much he insisted, his roommate, Leonard, and his fiancée, Penny, every year left a gift under the tree of their home. And that wasn't so bad.

Sheldon walked around the terminal, crossing the crowds to the boarding gate. He had already arranged a service to pick up his suitcases in the hotel, so losing the train would not only leave him in the city for another week until the next train, also with his belongings traveling across the country without him.

Almost out of breath, Sheldon arrived to the passenger control, standing in line and taking out his documentation of his coat. His fingers caressed the edge of the train ticket, the ink had left a groove in one of the corners, and the bottom had a small crease. The sound of the whistle of the train sent a relapse of sensation down his spine making his skin goosebump.

In a few minutes he was going to embark on a seven day travel across the country, from New York to Pasadena, going through cities, mountains, and great rivers. Sheldon loved trains, he found them fascinating since he was a little kid and he spends his boring afternoons looking through his window, seeing how the longest trains run in front of him, seeing the smoke slide in the air and the sound of it´s roles at their path.

Being the last passenger for entering, Sheldon was accompanied to the door of the carriage. The reviewer was a burly middle-aged man with a thick black mustache and an intense cigar smell, something that Sheldon detested more that anything. With a hard blow, the man closed the door behind him, and with a sound from his whistle, the train started to move slowly.

Sheldon moved still breathless along through the elegant wagon that would be his home for the next week. He had booked a shared car bed in second class, something that didn't make him entirely happy, but it was the most he could afford for now. The carriage was gorgeous, the wallpaper were in a burgundy color with patterned flowers, the beige carpet looked freshly laid, and the armchairs smelled of leather and coal. He passed through the hallway to his room, the number fourteen.

He slowly opened the door to the small but beautiful room. A large window in the center gave a beautiful natural light and two cream-colored curtains moved with the cold breeze from the window middle open. Sheldon walked to the window, closing it and looking around. A large dark green armchair occupied the entire right wall and just opposite to it a bunk bed with red sheets and enough cushions to make a fort. It wasn't as luxurious as one would expect for the price, but it was quite spacious, and as long as the roommate would be a tidy person there should be no problem.

Sheldon saw his suitcases perfectly placed on the floor next to the bed, they were well labeled and without any scratches, he maked sure of that. Next to them another couple of black suitcase with golden studs in it with an inscription "Dr. A. F. Fowler". He read it aloud. "What kind of doctor he will be?". He asked to himself, leaving his suitcases in the compartment next to the bathroom.

After a few minutes washing away the taxi viruses and organizing his belongings, Sheldon took the newspaper of today and walked to the dinner wagon, where dinner would be served soon.

The train was full and almost no table had a free space. The dining room was a long car with dozens of tables on each side, the carpet was dark red and had stains from years ago. Long chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the sound of glasses and children filled the scene. Sheldon walked without hesitation to the bottom of the car, where, for his experience, certainly would be calmer and he could eat without listening to ridiculous conversations or the cries of infants.

Just at the end of the room, next to one of the right windows was a table with only one person on it. It was a young brunette, reading with genuine interest, a big novel. Her dark hair was tucked in a small bun just behind her right ear. Her lips were deep red and she wore an elegant gray cotton suit. A pair of black gloves lay on the table next to a suede small hat. He approached to her slowly, contemplating how her lips silently pronounced the words as if it were not the first time she read it.

\- "Good evening". Sheldon said as the young woman set the book on the table and looked up to gaze him. Her eyes were green and bright color, as two strong emeralds, with a beautiful pair of dark and sharp eyebrows that deepened her intense gaze under a pair of tiny glasses. "Sorry to interrupt you m'am, but there is no other seat available in here". He started to explain turning his body so with a quick glance she could see the rest of the train full.

The woman looked around and with a large and bright smile offered the seat with her hand. "Of course, accompany me, please". Without further ado, she returned to her book in silence.

Sheldon stared at her for a few seconds and settled back into his seat, opening the newspaper and starting to read. The New York Times was one of the reasons to visiting the city every year. For his taste, the newspapers on the other coast were much more vulgar and didn't have that special humor that Sheldon found fascinating.

After some lines without paying much attention, Sheldon looked over the papers, trying to read the title of the novel that the woman was reading with so much interest.

\- "Hemingway?". He said aloud, without his intention, the young woman raised her gaze from the pages and smiled at him. Sheldon noticed how her face contoured with the gesture, her cheeks were covered with a red hue and her gaze seemed more beautiful.

\- "Aham". She nodded, closing the book to show him the cover "Across the River and into the Trees". She said as a melody. "It´s a very good one, is the third time in a row that I read it".

\- "This year's best seller, I read a very good review in the newspaper". Sheldon said, pointing to the New York Times on the table. "But I didn't have time yet to read".

\- "New Yorker?". She asked with a smile, leaving the book on the table, as she knew that she wouldn't need it anymore.

\- "Oh, of course not!". Sheldon said, letting out air from his mouth, as if he just had heard the greatest of follies. "Actually I'm from Texas, from a small town in the east of the state, but I live in California now".

\- "How interesting, and how a young Texan has ended up living in a big city in the other side of the country, mister ... sorry, I don't know your name".

\- "You can call me, Sheldon". He said with a smile, giving his hand to shake it above the dark wooden table.

\- "Very well, Sheldon, my name is Amy, nice to meet you". She said returning the smile and holding tightly his firm hand.

The soft touch of her skin sent a chill down his spine that made him tremble all over. Sheldon was out of all that, women had always been an impediment for him to achieve the most goals in science and simply they weren't an interested subject to him. His only experiences with the opposite sex had been his mewmaw, mother and sister, and some sporadic hugs to Penny, his best friend´s fiancée, and although they were less annoying every time, they were not an activity he liked to repeat, but now he felt a warm feeling spreading through his body, a feeling that make him quiver in a good way, a strange and fascinating way.

\- "I'm a physics professor at Pasadena University for about two years". Sheldon left a sigh with his words.

It was true, he had been teaching classes for two years already, it seemed incredible that was so much time. And even if it wasn't every day a happy time, It wasn't that terrible either as at first it seemed. But it was the only solution if he didn't want that everything he did comes to the public domain. And that was the worst thing that could happen to his career.

\- "Sounds interesting, and Pasadena is a very nice place for live, I'm from California, a Orange Country girl, but I lived in Boston for a long time, I had friends to visit before the holidays". She explained.

It was not a lie, not in the most part, in fact, she had lived there for a long time, during her doctorate at Harvard, but the main reason of this travel was a possible change of work to her alma mater, something that filled her of pride and hope.

Her life in California wasn´t what could be considered a happy life. Her work was the only thing that filled her, it was not that she had any friends beyond the formalities with her coworkers in the university, and her family was more a stigma than a blessing, a change of city and life could put a smile on her face since a long wait.

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by one of the waiters, the dinner was about to be served, and both nodded in relief that the subject was left behind, each one with their own motives, not prepared to speak it aloud, at least, not yet.

After a generous and fresh salad came the second dish, a roast beef with delicious roasted sweet potatoes and carrots. Sheldon was grateful to have paid the extra money for the meals, everything was delicious, as well as the company.

From books they started to talk about music and from there, to politics and religion, it was incredible how they had equal thoughts on the key points of each topic and even when not, they enjoyed discussing it as well. It was a delicious evening and little by little the wagon was getting empty, until in the few remaining tables the conversation were smooth which made the moment much more relaxed.

\- "You are kidding, right?". Amy said in laughs as Sheldon explain to her one of his many stories when he was a child with his siblings in their natal Texas.

Her laugh was like a beautiful melody, her eyes shone like two bright stars and her cheeks blushed with each minute that passed, and each sip of the delicious wine they were sharing. Sheldon didn't drink frequently, a glass of wine on rare occasions but this moment deserved to be enjoyed completely. Not every day Sheldon found an interesting company with which to talk, and less, no one as beautiful as her.

\- "Not at all, her eyebrows just disappear instantly, in that moment I understood that the potency was too much, but poor Missy, she had to be almost a year looking like a doll, with the eyebrows painted by our mother".

\- "That´s hilarious, I grew up without siblings or cousins, so I spent most of my time reading in silence".

\- "It sounds delicious to me, I would have given anything to have some peace when I was a child, not all were experiments and laughs, my siblings never understood me and it was difficult to live together". Sheldon explained, recalling in his head the tortures he had suffered as a child, just for being different, for being himself.

After desserts and a glass of wine of more for both of them, Sheldon offered to accompany Amy to her room, both were in the same wagon, number seven, so it would be easier for Sheldon to get into bed without problems as he was already feeling dizzy and without the total control of his body.

Both walked between laughs through the corridors of the train, making more noise than one would expect at that late hour of the night. Sheldon was right behind her, contemplating how her grey suit fit into her sinuous curves that he hadn´t appreciate before on the table.

She had a beautiful body, natural and curved, not like the artists which appeared in the magazines lately, with less curves and more bones. Her legs were long and athletic, and above those black heels moved like waves at each step. Her posterior was round and firm, Sheldon found himself admiring it as they walked, something that had never happened to him before.

Leaving the long corridor behind, they both reached to the large communal area of car seven. The walls have dark wooden panels, and the carpet was in a deep red color. A long bar with all kinds of drinks and hundreds of crystal glasses covered the right area, there were a dozen small tables with large leather armchairs under bright chandeliers. And in the background, a beautiful black grand piano, so bright and new that it seemed to sound by itself.

Sheldon walked straight toward it, sliding his fingers down the soft touch of the wood. The keys glowed new and the smell of Canadian maple covered his senses. Without thinking, Sheldon sat on the bench, touching the keys with his fingers, without creating pressure, as if he was playing a silent melody.

\- "It's gorgeous". Amy said, sitting next to him on the small bench.

\- "Do you play the piano?". He asked, without turned up his face that was fixed in his hands dancing between the keys.

\- "No, sadly, but I play the harp and I sing, I'm not very good at it, but I only do it for myself, it's not something I share with anyone".

\- "That's a shame". He raised his face to her, fixing his gaze on her bright green eyes. "I'm sure you have a beautiful voice". And as his words came out of his lips his fingers began to gently press the keys, creating the beginning of a song to her ears.

Amy knew that melody as if she had composed herself. It made her travel to a happier time in her memories, when life wasn't invaded by the darkness of loneliness and a smile always was drawn on her face when she thought about. With each note, the image became clearer, and when Sheldon started to sing, two tears fell down her cheeks.

" _Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

 _When the world is cold,_

 _I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

 _And the way you look tonight"._

Amy could see herself so clearly, in her grandparent's living room, her little feet in the air, still not reaching to the floor of the big dark leather sofa. The smell of her poppa´s pipe invaded the room and the noise of the fire of the chimney sparkling in front of her. In her fingers she felt the touch of the paper of the books that she read aloud as the sound of the music sound around them.

" _You're lovely, with your smile so warm_

 _And your cheeks so soft,_

 _There is nothing for me but to love you,_

 _And the way you look tonight."_

And like every day, when this song started to sound, he walked for her woman´s hand in the kitchen, leading her in front of the fire, to the central area, both dancing softly with their bodies close, holding their hands, next to each other, as if they were created together, to do that, always. Amy still can heard the sound of her Nana's laughs, and the footsteps that were turning towards to her, bringing her out to dance, with the firm hands of her poppa in hers, moving her long hair and her dress as he turned her around over and over, making her feel special, happy and loved.

\- "I didn't want to make you cry". His voice returned her to the reality of the moment. The song was over, and the room reigned in silent while Sheldon's sweet blue eyes looked at her with tenderness.

\- "Oh, it's alright". She said, drying the tears from her eyes. "Are tears of a happy memory, thanks for bring it up". She said, drawing a smile on her face.

\- "Let me do it". He simply said, pulling a soft white handkerchief from his pocket and sliding it softly across her face. It smelled fresh and clean, with a soft mint tone that Amy found captivating.

Amy felt his eyes looking at her as if they were trying to reach to deeply part of her soul, reading her as an open book. A warm and sweet sensation flooded in her body. She didn't know if it was for the wine or for the magic moment, but the words sliced out of her lips as a breeze in the air.

\- "You should play another more".

Sheldon nodded at her request with a soft smile, turning his body to the piano again, and moved with his fingers over the keys, softly like a slow dance. Feeling how her eyes were fixed on him, on every move of his hands. The lyrics started to slices out of his lips in his sweet and delicate voice.

"Chances are, 'cause I wear that silly grin

the moment you come into view;

chances are you think that I'm in love with you".

Amy licked her lips tasting the melody deeply. Johnny Mathis was one of her favourites singers and this song was beyond beautiful, and listening with the beautiful voice of Sheldon made her whole body tremble. She moved her body closer to him, until their shoulders touch it.

"In the magic of moonlight,

when I sigh "hold me close, dear"

chances are you believe

the stars that fill the sky are in my eyes".

Sheldon felt as the warm feeling had possessed his body, nothing he did or said that night was normal, even remotely, her soft touch of her body in his skin make him turned his head, still with his hands on the keys, moving along.

Amy closed her eyes, feeling the warm breath of Sheldon in her face. The long night had been like a long preamble, like the stories of love and passion she read in her long nights alone. Her mind and sanity were nullified, she could only feel the pulse of her heart in her ears, beating hard in her chest.

\- "Excuse me". A deep voice behind them startled them. "I have to close the room until the morning, you should return to your rooms". A waiter told them, as he picked up the bottles and glasses that were scattered among the tables.

Sheldon and Amy got up abruptly, returning to their normal states, as if a waterfall of cold water had fallen on their heads. Silently, they entered the hallway of the bedrooms, Amy in the lead, still with the melody playing in her head, looking for her room, the fourteen. Almost at the end of the corridor, Amy stood by the door, leaning her back on the wall, waiting in vain for the moment before to recover again.

\- "Thanks, but I'm fine, and it should be me the one who accompany you, what's your room?". Sheldon said, passing his fingers for his combed hair.

\- "This is my room". She said, turning her body to check that she had read the numbers correctly. "See, fourteen, this is it". She confirmed with her head.

\- "But that can't be, this is my room". Sheldon said, raising his voice, opening the door to check that his belongings were still in the right place. "See?, here are my things, my clothes, my books …".

\- "And there are my suitcases, it's my room". She walked closer to the pair of black bags and pointed to the inscription in them.

\- "Are you Dr. A. F. Fowler?". Sheldon asked confused. He had simply assumed that his roommate was a man. He had checked the specifics of the shared rooms and clearly they weren't unisex, if not, he would never have accepted this crazy idea.

\- "Yes, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler". Amy clarified, placing her hands on her hips.

\- "Wait a minute, we've been talking for more than six hours and you didn't think to mention that you're Dr. Fowler, the biologist who collaborated in the discovery of Na + / K + -ATPase, the first antiporter enzyme identified?". Sheldon shouted, incredulous.

\- "I don't usually use my last name, because some men feel intimidated by a successful woman. Do you know my work?". Amy asked, feeling flattered despite Sheldon's reaction to her identity.

\- "Of course, I read your work as soon as it came out, I even gave a class about it to my students, everyone was excited, even being biology. But that's not the issue, I can't believe you're a woman!".

Amy stormed in front of him. How he dare to criticize her field and the fact that she was a woman. The rage rummaged her body, burning through her veins, Amy was already used to this type of reaction, but being a scientist, he should have a much more open mind. But before she could begin to pull out her rage in words, Sheldon turned back down the hall to the communal area, repeating "She is a woman" over and over again.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, I hope you are interested in this new story, I have the storyline prepared, and I assure you that it will not disappoint (M-rated for something, Shamy fellows), but as always you will have to wait a bit for the good stuff.**

 **Leave in your reviews, your thoughts of this first chapter, and what do you think is going to happen, you know I love each of the words you give me! Thanks to my beta Linda, for her always support!**

 **Songs:**

 **Fred Astaire - The Way You Look Tonight. (1936 movie "Swing Time")**

 **Johnny Mathis - Chances Are (1956).**


	2. Boston

**Chapter 2.**

 **Boston**

* * *

Amy opened her eyes to the sound of the train rattling. The first lights of the dawning passed through the window, which was covered with a thick layer of bright snow. The fatigue was evident in her eyes, the night had been long, she slept vaguely for a couple of hours while her mind kept turning over the events of the previous night.

Slowly, Amy raises from the bed, placing her glasses on and peeking her head into the bottom of the bunk. Sheldon hadn´t slept there, the bed was still made and his belongings were in place.

It was incredible how hard his words affected her, it was not the first time that other scientific degrading her for the simple fact of being of the opposite sex, but this time it hurt her more than ever. During the dinner, Sheldon had seemed the opposite of that and it might be that discovering that he wasn't being what most offended her. She shook her head, trying not to think about him anymore, not about his words, or his intense blue eyes.

Leaving the bathroom, already with her clothes changed, Amy placed her sheets onto the bunk and prepared herself to go to the cafeteria, a good tea and a copious breakfast may change her mood for today, after all, this trip has only just begun and she wasn't going to let that stupid man bother her. Besides, maybe he had gotten another room and she wouldn't have to see him again for the rest of the week.

Opening the door of the room, her heart and body startled when Sheldon was standing on the other side of the door. His hair was tousled, he looked tired and she noticed dark circles under his eyes. Grabbing the door tightly, Amy gave a little shout, covering her mouth immediately.

\- "Good morning, Miss Fowler". Sheldon said in a surprised tone, he seemed also agitated to find her behind the door.

\- "Oh, hello". Amy said, trying to calm her breathing.

\- "I'm sorry I scared you, I came to pick up some things, It'll be quick, I will not bother you anymore".

\- "Sure". She simply said, diving his body and heading to the corridor, but her curiosity was more powerful that her pride. "Have you found a new room?".

\- "Not yet, I slept in the communal area, after the reviewer in charge of the distribution of the rooms told me, not with very good words, that it wasn't time to bother him, his wife thought the same thing but with way more heavy words".

Amy suppressed a laugh, dissimulating as she placed her hand over her mouth. She image the scene, with Sheldon screaming at that hour of the night. "Well, don't worry because I will not be here, I'll spend the morning in the cafeteria, enjoy your room".

\- "Oh...Amy...wait, can I accompany you at breakfast? We can discuss your work, I have tons of questions I want to ask you".

\- "I don't see why you should waste your valuable time listening to a plain woman's work, I'm sure you'll have many better things to do, professor". Amy said with her head high, turning away from him and walking fast down the corridor before Sheldon could even reply to her.

Amy walked steadily through the corridors of the train, it was still early and almost all the passengers remained in their rooms. The light came through the windows clear and bright, and only a large snowy meadow was visible on the horizon. Amy felt a lump in her throat, she didn´t like to be rude, but that man had deserved it.

After a few more meters walking and reviving over and over the conversation in her head, Amy felt a hand on her shoulder, which made her turned on herself to gaze again into the blue eyes of Sheldon.

\- "Dr. Fowler, wait a minute". Sheldon said with heavy breath, which made his disheveled look a little sadder. Nothing like the elegant and handsome gentleman he had met the night before, now, he looked like a confused child. "I'm not very good at interpreting people's feelings, but I think you are mad at me, is that right?".

\- "I don't think I have to clarify this, but yes, that's right, I'm mad at you and your words of last night hurt a lot."

\- "Excuse me, but I don't understand what do you mean". Sheldon said, passing his fingers through his hair. "I probably drank more wine than I'm used to, and that might make me do things that I wouldn't normally do, I'm really sorry, if that's was the case".

\- "It wasn't that, it was the way you were upset to discover that Dr. Fowler was a woman, look, I don't have time for this nonsense, I don't think we should continue talking, my credit as a scientist is supported by my work and colleagues, I don´t need your compassion".

\- "I think I don't understand you, my surprise was not because you were a scientific woman, I admire your work, Dr Fowler, it was a pleasant surprise to discover that it was you, and I don't believe in the genders as such, I believe in the mind, and trust me, yours is one of the best I have ever meet".

Amy blushed at his words, it wasn't the typical compliment a lady could expect, but it had been the most interesting and flattering until this date. "So, then, why that way of reacting and getting out of here as if I were the devil myself?".

\- "To be honest Dr. Fowler, it's true that I exude myself with the reaction, but in my defense, I have only once shared space with a woman in my life, and … it didn't went very well".

Amy squinted her eyes, of course, that man had a bad love experience, surely that woman hurt him deeply, and now the simple idea of sharing space with another could trigger that kind of anxiety. She placed her hand over his shoulder, in consolation.

\- "My sister can be a hard nut to crack". Sheldon finished the sentence with a big sigh.

Amy couldn't contain her laugh this time, which came out of her lips like a bullet. Sheldon confused looked at her, but after a few seconds he joined her without being very clear about the reason for all of that.

Her white teeth and rosy lips seemed even more beautiful when her melodious laughter came from them. He found himself looking at her with surprise and admiration in equal parts, and without knowing very well how to process it, he simply stopped thinking and enjoyed the moment.

Amy dried the happy tears that had flooded down her eyes, stopping gradually her laugh and looking with a big smile at the young man who was a pleasantly surprised to her, maybe she wasn't very wrong in her first look at him and after all, it was going to be an interesting trip.

\- "I think it will be a pleasure if you join me at breakfast, how sounds some toast, scrambled eggs and tea?". Amy said softly. She notices how his eyes were still tired, but his expression had relaxed and he looked brighter and sweeter.

\- "Sounds delicious, shall we?". Sheldon offered his arm politely and both headed towards the restaurant wagon.

Sheldon walked holding her warm arm and seeing how the snow covered every inch of each window they crossed by. He found himself smiling with the fact that, it could be a simple coincidence, but today he had toast and scrambled eggs in his weekly breakfast plan. Feeling the cracking of the train under his feet, he thought that maybe this trip has been the best decision he has ever made.

* * *

After several hours and uncounted teas later, the empty mugs vibrated to the rattle of the train. After a long and incredibly intense talk about Amy's recent work, the conversation turned to her studies, and into the university where the train was passing at the moment.

Boston was covered with a thick layer of snow and the flakes didn´t stop falling, since they both sat down for breakfast several hours ago. Amy had lived for four long years in Boston and know the harsh winters of the area, but she had never experienced anything like that, it was scary and beautiful on equal parts.

Studying at Harvard had not only been her dream throughout her life, but it also became her salvation after a dark and lonely adolescence. It was the moment in which she understood that not everything was tears and frustrations, and that she would always have that place to return, where to feel at home, in a home that she never really had since she was a child.

\- "And look, now we are going to pass above the Charles River, it's covered with ice and snow, but trust me, in spring, it looks beautiful, and there is where the team trains for the regattas against Yale every year". Amy explained, pointed to the places while Sheldon gawked at the window and imagining the scenes of each of the anecdotes she was telling.

\- "Sounds like it was a great time for you, right?".

\- "Oh, it was". Amy sighed. "In fact, I think it was one of the best things that could happen to me, leaving California, and start a new life away from ... ". Amy bit her lip, unsure of whether to continue her sentence.

\- "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you do not want to". His voice was soft and sincere as his hand rested on hers.

His warm hand onto hers makes Amy quiver over her whole body. She looked up at his intense and blue eyes, his gaze was so tender that it was impossible not to question if she would not have known him for years, maybe in another life or another universe, because no one ever looked at her like this, and this man did it, someone with whom she had spent less than a day.

\- "It´s alright…". She whispered. "Someone told me one time that is easier to talk with people who you don´t know".

\- "Good morning, Mister Cooper". The harsh voice of one of the reviewers interrupted the moment, causing both to withdraw their hands in unison.

'Cooper'. Amy whispered in her head, 'that name it was familiar'. She repeated, trying to remember where she had heard that name before.

\- "Mister Conrad, what a pleasant surprise, this is Dr. Fowler, the woman I told you last night". Sheldon said, pointing to her with his hand. "Amy, this is the reviser, Mister Conrad, he is in charge of the distribution of the rooms".

Amy nodded her head and returned a smile to the man who doesn´t seem very happy to be there. His height was similar to Sheldon's, but his body was at least three times his size. Some strands came out from his cap, dark as coal with a few scattered gray hairs that denoted his age. His eyes were brown and his gaze penetrating. Amy thought about the situation of last night and how easy it would have been for that big man to silence Sheldon with a single blow of his strong arm.

\- "Mister Cooper, I have good news for you, I revised the passenger tablet and there will be a room available, but it´s for Miss Fowler, I hope it's not an inconvenience, miss?. We, of course, will take care of changing your belongings".

\- "Of course, not". Amy nodded with a smile.

Since Sheldon apologized in the morning to her, they hadn't discussed the issue, and it was clear that Sheldon didn't want to share space with her, it would be much easier this way. Anyway, in six days they would not see each other again.

\- "By the way, it will not be available until the next stop, Chicago, we'll arrive within a day, I hope you two can share the space one more night". They both nodded, and the man walked away without another word.

\- "I'm sorry I caused so many problems in your trip Amy, I hope the new room will be nice".

\- "I'm sure it will be". Amy simply said, lowering her gaze to her half empty cup of tea. Trying to hide her disappointment. After the pleasant morning sharing their mutual love for science she had imagined in vain, a week just as entertaining.

After a few minutes in silence, and many turns of her head to reopen the conversation, Amy discovered why that name earlier sounded familiar to her.

\- "By the way, I didn't know that your last name was Cooper, do you know you share the name with one of the physicists that I admire the most ? What a coincidence".

Sheldon looked at her with a big smile. He had tried to hide his name during the trip to avoid any scientist who, like him, will be returning from the congress and thus avoid having to talk about the issue he had been keeping for two years for himself.

\- "It's me". He whispered.

\- "What? Are you telling me you are Dr. Sheldon Cooper, the physicist?". Her eyes widened and even Sheldon could see a glint in her eyes. And as he nodded Amy´s mouth opened.

\- "I can´t believe it, is an honor to meet you, I followed your work since I was studying for my doctorate, I even did my thesis based on one of your studies, why didn't you tell me before?".

\- "I'm sorry, I wanted a quiet trip, when people discover who I am, I stop being Sheldon and they just want me to read their works … I thought it was the right thing to do".

\- "It's alright, I understand, that's why you told me you were a professor?".

\- "No, that's true, I've been a professor for two years already, as I suppose you should know I left my research project, and well, I´m happy with what I do now, I don't think I'll come back to that anymore".

Amy nodded, listening to his words, she knew about his break in his investigation of the so-called parity laws, but she believed that it was just that, a break, not that he had left it forever.

\- "Sheldon, may I ask, why you left your research if, as the newspapers said, you were about to make a great discovery in your field, it could have given you a Nobel".

\- "Not everything is as easy as it seems, Amy, … I had several moments in my life to regret but leaving physics has not been one of them". Sheldon lied, swallowing once more the words he wanted to say, but he couldn't, not yet.

The rest of the day flew by, the science talks spread until lunch and tea time. Both enjoyed the stimulating conversation of the other, convinced that they had never before enjoyed so much the company of another person in their lives.

\- "Amy, what do you think if we enjoy a dismissal dinner tonight? After all it's going to be our last night as roommates".

\- "It sounds perfect, why don't you go first to change yourself and in an hour I'll go, we can meet in the common room, at 8?". She asked looking at her watch, that marked six o'clock in the afternoon.

Sheldon nodded, getting up from his seat. "I'll see you in two hours, m´am". He said with a soft smile, making Amy's cheeks flush.

Amy found herself smiling like a fool minutes after Sheldon had left the room. Maybe that they will be separate in different rooms would be the best. Amy couldn't afford to have a crush on someone she would never see again in her life, she need to stop to imagine how his lips would taste or what it would be like to touch his soft skin. It was not the plan that she need to follow. She repeated to herself over and over again, trying, in vain, to focus her mind on the book that had been left on the table all day long.

* * *

Amy looked at herself in the small bathroom mirror of the room. With the rattle of the train it was much harder to prepare for dinner than she had imagined at first. Slowly, she applied the red lipstick on her thin lips, and carefully placing it in her little black bag. She checked her hair one more time before leaving the room and walk to the communal area.

The sound of her heels against the carpet rumbles in her ears to the beat of her heart, which for the last two hours had throbbed hastily in her chest like a bomb about to explode. The memory of last night's dinner made her skin goosebumps, his eyes, his voice, the sound of the piano … Maybe it had been a magical one night, but the possibility of reliving those feelings made her feel that it was no more air in her body.

Sheldon leaned his body against one of the walls of the communal area. The glasses clashed gently with the movement of the train, in the armchairs sat several gentlemen reading newspapers and smoking big cigars. The windows were covered with snow, that had not stopped falling since early in the morning, and his feet were trembling restlessly on the padded carpet.

For the fifth time in the last ten minutes, Sheldon checked his pocket watch, which seemed to didn't move as quick as it normally would do, still marking 7:58, two minutes for Amy to cross the threshold of the door. The memories of the previous night continue to reproduce in his mind like a movie. He could feel the taste of wine in his mouth, the color of her eyes or the smell of her perfume.

Sheldon didn´t know why he behaved like he did, maybe it was the alcohol or the intense connection with a woman which he had never experienced before, but now he doubted that he could have the strength to behave again as he did, to create a similar scenario, to return to feel what he felt, that warm sensation that he had never experienced before in his life, and that has consumed him since last night.

The sound of the wall clock in the room startled Sheldon, who was nailed watching how the door opened and Amy's bright smile lit up his face. Sheldon had to hold himself at the window when his legs faltered with Amy's presence before him.

Her long and dark hair fell with beautiful curls down her pale shoulders, under a long and tight green dress that fell onto the floor and marked her contoured figure. The cowl neck showed his white and soft arms and sexy clavicle. Sheldon found himself contemplating her long neck, and traveling for her hips with his gaze over and over.

Amy walked softly to him with her eyes fixed on his intense blue eyes. Her lips were red as the wine that Sheldon still could see in them and her eyes were marked with a black eyeliner which made them perfect. Sheldon tried to get any word out of his mouth but it was impossible, it was like all the air of his body had been consumed.

\- "Amy, you look … wow". Sheldon barely stammered with a silly smile on his face.

\- "Thank you, Sheldon, you look so handsome as well".

Amy gazed to his perfect body, he looked so handsome that she almost fall in his presence. Sheldon wore a beautiful black suit, with a bright white shirt and a bow tie that adorned his neck. His hair was perfectly combed, and the smell of his colony inundated every one of her senses. His eyes were dark and so deeply that she could lost in them.

Not knowing what to do next, Sheldon approached a few more inches to Amy, leaving a small kiss on her cheek that she replied with a smile and a shy wink. Sheldon felt like a fish out of water, he didn´t know if this would be considered a date, and in that case, he didn't know from where to start, his experience with women was totally not existing, and his body was experiencing feelings and reactions that he wasn't even capable to process.

Amy looked shy at Sheldon's intense eyes, and in agile move, she put her arm through his, and nodding, they both walked slowly down the long corridor of the wagon. The warm heat of her arm made his whole body tremble, she was soft as velvet and he could even see how her skin goosebump like his own.

Suddenly, a tremor was felt under their feet, and abruptly the train stopped in his tracks, causing both bodies to fall on the soft carpet. Sheldon, fell on his back and opening his arms, he grabbed Amy's body which slipped on top of him.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes, finding Amy's face only a few inches from him, so close, that he could smell the scent her minty breath from her lips. Both were stunned and unable to move their bodies and inch, that remained one over the other while their breathing marks the rhythm of their agitated hearts, but, the screams of the rest of the passengers brought them back to reality.

The lights had gone out for a few seconds, glasses had broken on the floor and the silence reigned in the dark night. The rest of the passengers had been, like them, surprised by the abrupt stop of the wagon, they were rising from the floor and approached to the windows with wide eyes.

The windows were covered with a thick layer of white snow, an avalanche had fallen over the tracks, covering half the train.

\- "We are trapped". Sheldon whispered, feeling a lump in his throat as the words left his lips.

* * *

 **Thanks so much to all of you for reading and for your amazing reviews! Love all of them so much! Hope you are enjoying it and next wednesday new chapter, stay tuned!**

 **Thanks to my beta Linda for her always support!**


	3. Snowbound

**Chapter 3.**

 **Snowbound**

* * *

The surprise and uncertainty turned soon into fear and deep anguish. The special night that both were waiting for had become a nightmare. Some passengers shouted while others pounded the doors, verifying that, in fact, the snow had covered the complete right side of the train, making it impossible to exit into the cold landscape.

After a few minutes in dark, the lights had returned to the room and the rest of the passengers, who were in their bedrooms at that time, were now in the communal area, which seemed smaller and cramped with the uproar of the shake.

Sheldon was walking restlessly checking window by window, seeing how the fear had seized his entire body. From his own experience, he didn't get along well with changes in his plans, with staying locked in closed spaces, and with the worse, with not having a contingency plan for a case like this, and that simply thought was devouring his brain.

Running his fingers through his already tousled hair, Sheldon thought in his options. They should be somewhere halfway from Chicago, lost in the middle of Indiana. The cold of the night and the snow, which kept falling persistently, makes going out for help, out of question. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand in his shoulder, returning him back to the reality.

Sheldon could only see her deep and bright green eyes, darker than before, and yet just as beautiful. His mind visualized the minutes before to the fear, when he saw her beautiful face with a bright smile crossing the doorframe, with her lovely tight dress which drew her curves and her laughter echoing in his ears.

\- "Sheldon, are you alright?". Her worried voice turning him back to the present. "One of the reviewers is here, he is explaining the situation and wants us to calm down, they have everything under control". Amy's sweet voice was like a natural painkiller which enveloped his senses.

His gaze moved from her eyes to where she was pointing in, watching as the reviewer, surrounded by restless passengers, was trying, in a vain attempt, to explain himself. Sheldon walked, without talk, to him, trying to focus on what he was going to tell but his mind was still running in a semi-panic state.

\- "Please ladies and gentlemen, try to calm down, we have already informed the head office of our location and when the sun rises, some workers will go out to check the state of the rail, I assure you, we will not be more than a day in here". His words seemed certain, but the voice denoted fear and insecurity.

\- "How can you assure something like that?". Sheldon asked, making the rest of the room get in completely silent. "You didn't check the condition of the train or the tracks yet, and the risk of replicas is high when the snow continues to accumulate on the cliff, we could be trapped here for days or even weeks".

\- "Sir, it´s not the time to get nervous, we have heating, food and water, and we are going to work on this issue and start up as soon as possible, it's ...". The reviewer continued explaining but the tumult of people was speaking at once, making their complaints, fears and requests unintelligible for anyone.

Sheldon had triggered a new avalanche, but of fear this time. He wasn't sure why, but his gaze just wanted to checked on her, Amy, who he found her standing beside him, her face was frightened and her eyes full of tears on the edge to leave.

In a reflex act, he took her hand, grabbing it with strength and security, turning his gaze again to the reviewer who seemed overwhelmed by the situation. He felt the soft hand of Amy giving him back the strong squeeze, but he couldn't look, not yet, his act had been without thinking and now he felt unable to face it. He had never acted like that before, and the strange thing was, that it didn't felt bad, it was so natural, like breathing, as if her hand was created only for his.

\- "... please, now it's time to get back to your rooms and get some rest. We will inform you at first in the morning, now we can't do anything else". His rough voice echoed through the room, going through the ears of each passenger which looked at him with fear.

Sheldon hadn´t been satisfied with the explanation and had tons of questions to ask, but deep down, he knew that his attitude didn't help in the situation, and that keeps his mouth shut, at least for now, would be the most appropriate.

Slowly, the passengers started to leave and hide in their rooms. Sheldon and Amy stayed there for a few more minutes, unable to move or let their hands off of each other, but at the same time they couldn't looking at each other, facing the fact that they were holding hands, for the first time.

Amy cleared her throat, releasing her hand of Sheldon's tender grip. It had been so comforting and pleasant to feel his warm soft hand, for first time since a long time, she felt she was not alone, she felt that someone was there, taking care of her.

\- "I think I should go to sleep, I'm a little bit tired". She ran her fingers through her long hair, entangling one of her strands and twirling it gently around her finger.

Sheldon found himself captivated by every gesture she made, caught in a loop of madness which he had never felt before.

\- "Of course, I'll stay a few more minutes here, so you can have the room for yourself and change, good night, Dr. Fowler".

\- "Sweet dreams, Dr. Cooper". She sweetly said, walking away from him.

After a few minutes the rest of the passengers left him in complete solitude and silence. Sheldon walked hesitantly in the big room, stopping in front of one of the windows, which was completely covered with a thick layer of white snow.

His hand remained warm, still with the sweet touch of her skin on it, without thinking, Sheldon placed his hand on the glass, the cold of it pierced his whole body like a knife, he stood there, watching his gaze in the reflection of the window. His eyes were different now, he felt different too but at the same time, everything was the same. He stood like that until it was too much pain and he let it go, seeing how he left his print on the window. He looked at the trace as if he had never seen it before, knowing that in the moment their hands touched she had completed the furrows that marked his identity.

Was this the feeling that Leonard had spoken to him for so many years? Was this a real feeling?. He walked away slowly, leaving his print on the window, where it will be erased from it soon, but not from his memory.

Walking to his bedroom, he opened the door carefully. The room was dark and reigned the silence. Sheldon glanced over the bunk, seeing the shadow of Amy's body trembling under several blankets. A cold breeze was coming through a tiny opening line in the window, careful not to make any noise, he closed it and approached to his own bed, hearing a sweet groan coming from the top bunk.

Dropping his head on the pillow, Sheldon´s mind traveled to her again, as every minute of the day since the gazes crossed, seeing her beautiful body, her sparkling eyes and impeccable smile.

Something was happening to him, his body trembled in her presence, his hands were sweating at the thought of her and his heart changed his normal beat to a savage and wild rhythm which let his chest move faster, although it was not normal and he knew it, but he loved it.

* * *

Sheldon closed the book for third time that morning, although he had promised to himself that he would take the situation in the best possible way, it was not easy to concentrate when all he could see was the snow accumulating in the window of the room. This was the third morning since the avalanche fell, closing the rail and making it impossible for the train to continue his way.

The first day, seemed to him that was going to be a torture, but soon he found that Amy's company would be the only thing which could make him endure it. They were sharing every meal together, accompanied with fun and interesting conversations about science, and history, they shared books and even read together at the nights. She was so different, and at the same time she was more similar to him that anyone he had ever meet, fun, sweet and so smart that was a challenge.

They were enjoying the company of the other, every minute was like a new adventure, and Sheldon was starting to feel that he was knowing her better, feeling like it was a part of him that was unknown and he was starting to opening it.

He settled back on the sofa, it had been an hour since Amy had gone for a walk on the train. She always tried to make space for both of them, leaving him for hours to have time off, but what she didn't know was that Sheldon wanted to spend every minute of the day with her, he was counting the seconds since she closed the door and waiting impatiently to see it opening again.

He had never wanted to open himself like this, he always tried to have his shield prepared, so no one could cross it, and now, he found himself waiting every moment to share it with her, to see her eyes learning from his life, and that way, he could learn something more about that mysterious and fascinating being who was Amy Farrah Fowler.

After a few minutes in completely silence, Sheldon felt the door opening, jumping in his seat, he saw Amy closing it quickly with a big bright smile on her face.

During the last couples of days, she was wearing more casual clothes, with less makeup but he found her equally beautiful. Sheldon sometimes found himself thinking in what Amy would look like in her normal days, how she dress for work, imagining her, walking through her lab with her beautiful smile and a white lab coat.

Amy walked in, she was wearing a narrow gray skirt, that adjusted perfectly to her curves, a white shirt with a mustard-colored sweater, and a pair of short black heels. Her long hair was loose down, falling shining over her shoulders, her cheeks had a soft pink color like two sweet apples and her lips had the deep red color that every day made Sheldon lose himself in them.

\- "I have a surprise, Dr Cooper!". Amy exclaimed, sitting next to him on the couch and pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses from behind her back. "Did you remember it?".

Sheldon stood perplexed looking at the bottle she held in her hands. How could he not remember it?. He almost could taste the savor of the wine on his lips, was the wine they drank the first night he met her, where he let his impulses guide him and he felt like never before.

\- "Of course I know it". Sheldon found himself smiling and blushing. "Where did you bought it?". He said quickly, trying to hide his face behind the bottle.

\- "I just found it around".

\- "Wait, did you stole it?". Sheldon said scandalized and fascinated in equal parts.

\- "Well, to be fair, we already paid for all the meals and beverages, so it should not be considered stealing".

\- "Dr. Fowler, you're quite a vixen". He said, as he carefully uncorked the bottle in a quick move and filled both of the glasses. With the aromatic wine Sheldon felt how his senses filled with memories which made his skin tremble. He, softly, gave one of them to her with a smile.

\- "For what we should toast, Dr. Fowler?".

\- "How about, for science?". She said excitedly, Sheldon nodded and after

clinking their glasses, both submerged their lips in the soft and exquisite wine.

From the first second the red liquid brushed his lips, an avalanche of emotions ran through his entire body. He could see her looks, her lips smiling to him, the feel of her skin on his shoulder while the piano played under his fingers.

He also remembered that feeling, that instinct that possessed him during that long and intense night, the fear and the wish of kiss her lips, of brush her soft face with his fingers and inhale her intoxicating aroma.

\- "Amy, can I ask you something?".

\- "Of course, Sheldon, go ahead". She simply said, sliding her body down back of the sofa, and resting her head on her hand while she sipped more of that exquisite wine.

\- "I want to know, well … when did you start to like science?. You told me you adore it, but when did you find out?". Amy sipped more wine, licking her lips as she thought about her answer.

It was not hard for her to remember her motivations for science, actually, it was what she remembered most from her childhood, but it was a painful thought. Her first memories always produced the same sensation in her throat, which drowned out her heart of pain, because she could still remember the happiness, and the deep pain of when it disappeared.

\- "I would say that it was love at first sight".

\- "Love at first sight?". Sheldon repeated, feeling the words come from his lips.

\- "Oh yes, I still remember the day I read my first biology book, how it smelled, his thin pages and the weight in my hands, I was not older than four years and I found myself totally fascinated by it, as if I had found something I didn't know I was looking for, something I had lost, maybe it doesn't make sense to you but …". Amy sipped her glass again. "... Do you know that feeling?".

\- "I never thought I would say this, but I think so, Amy". He said, savoring the wine which began to blush his cheeks and flood his body with a warm sensation.

Sheldon had refused his whole life to any contact with other people, thinking that he was different, that he didn't want the same things as the others. But over the years his affirmation was fading off, when Leonard entered in his life, teaching him the real meaning of friendship, fraternity and brother's love, but then Penny arrived, upside down his life, and although he would never recognize it, improving his life in so many levels that he couldn't tell, but now, this feeling was bigger than anything he had felt until now, it was terrifying, but wonderfully addictive.

\- "I have another toast to make". Sheldon said, feeling her eyes fixed on him.

\- "Alright, for what we should toast, Sheldon?".

\- "For love at first sight". His voice echoed in her hears as he cheered his glass.

Amy swallowed hard, feeling her body tremble at his words, the wine had risen to her head, and all she could think was about how soft and smooth his lips look right now. If he only knew how he made her feel, how her heart beat hastily when he is around her, how her veins burn as a fire that floods her entire body. If he only know that from the first moment she saw his incredible blue eyes he has been the hero of every thought and dream for the last three days, if he only knew ...

Sheldon had fixed his gaze on her intense green eyes, her lips were tinged with the red of the wine and all he could hear was the intense beating of his heart in his ears, as the sound of their breathing filled the silent room. Suddenly some loud laughs at the other side of the window interrupt them.

\- "What is that?". Amy asked, standing up from the sofa and opening the window, which let some snow fall onto the floor of their room. "Oh, look, people are playing in the snow, we should join them". She said excitedly.

\- "I don't think so, for start we don't know how is the terrain like, we are still under the threat of a new replica of avalancha and we don't have clothes ready for the snow".

\- "Dr. Cooper, you think too much, where is your adventurous side?". She said, putting on her coat, gloves and a scarf around her neck. "Come on, I challenge you to a snowball war".

While talking, Amy crouched down on the floor, picking up some snow and throwing it against Sheldon's torso, who jumped up from the sofa.

Amy remained motionless, waiting for the reaction of Sheldon who was standing in front of her. And then, something wonderful happen, Sheldon let his heart drive him this time and a big smile drawn on his face.

\- "You're in serious risk, miss, no one ever win me to snowball war". He teased her, taking from the closet his long coat, gloves and scarf.

Sheldon followed Amy as she ran laughing down the long corridor to the opened door. The bright light blinded his eyes for a second, and then, only a large white landscape awaited him. Her long dark hair moved in the air, and snowflakes from the breeze filled her blue coat with white dots.

Dozens of passengers played and laughed under the sun, that finally, after three days was shining above their heads. Sheldon felt one of the balls hit in his shoulder, sliding down the snow in his coat and the melody laugh of Amy behind him. Without thinking, he followed her game, throwing one after another snowballs which crashed onto her coat and made her face light up as he had never seen it before.

The cold breeze caught his nose and colored his cheeks in an intense red tone, while the minutes flew by under his eyes. Never in his life he had laughed so much, his ribs hurt but it was a wonderful and incredible sensation.

In his memory were now images of his childhood, where play had never been something that he sought or enjoyed, where he thought that laugh wasn't for him and that his life would only be full of professional and not personal successes. And here he was, playing and laughing in the snow with a beautiful young woman who was teaching him that life was much more than that, that it could be fun too.

Sheldon ran to her, grabbing her waist and twirling her in the air, the scent of her hair covered his senses, and her bright gaze was all he could see. His hands over her body make him shake and, gently, he lowered her to the thick snow that covered their feet, wrapping his arms around her waist.

\- "What have you done with me, Amy Farrah Fowler?". He whispered, getting closer to her face which was staring at him with her bright and beautiful smile.

Amy felt how her whole body burned, and not even the cold air could be felt on her face now. His hands gripped her hips tightly, and his eyes had an intense and dark blue color which seemed that she could lost in them. Moving her feet to get closer to him, she found herself slippery, and a second later both fall onto the cold snow, still laughing and with their bodies stuck to each other.

For Sheldon´s surprise Amy picked up some snow, and splashed it in his face, sliding down his neck and coat. "I never lost, Dr. Cooper, do you give up?". She teased him, with her eyebrows rise up, but Sheldon was trapped in her face, so beautiful and sweet that it seemed like a dream.

Her skin was so soft and pink, her eyes bright and intense, and her dark hair scattered in the snow under her body. He was on top of her, still with his hands on her waist, feeling his chest with hers, his breathing hasty as hers, and Sheldon wondered for a moment if her mind would be thinking the same as him.

\- "I will not give up so easily, Dr. Fowler". Sheldon said, splashing some snow on her face, feeling her lips and nose under his gloves.

Amy opened her mouth, laughing and showing a mockery which made him smile. Gently, Sheldon ran his finger across her soft face, wiping the snow from her lips with his glove and leaving a draw of smile on her. With each move, her skin bristled, feeling her body tremble and her mouth getting dry. His hand made a downward path along her arm, slowly, feeling her breathing increase, until it stood on her hand, playing with her fingers and cuping her whole hand with his, squeezing it her tightly in his.

It had been three long days since Sheldon had felt the sweet touch of Amy's hand next to his, and since then, that feeling had occupied each of his dreams, thinking if it was really that wonderful, if he really felt all that or was just a fantasy. But it was, it really was. He had never felt this way, he had never experienced a sensation that could come close to even a tiny part of it, and here he was, dying to feel it again, to feel her body, to feel her skin, to feel all of her.

The sound of a whistle let both of them turn their heads. The big tumult of passengers were now concentrated in a circle around to someone that they couldn't see or heard from so far away. Sheldon rose up from the ground, slowly, helping Amy to get on her feet and shaking the snow off his clothes.

\- "What's going on?". Amy asked to one of the ladies, who were there listening to the conversation.

\- "They are going to hold a gala dinner tonight to celebrate that it has stopped snowing, at any time now the train will start again and we will arrive in Chicago soon, isn't that wonderful?". The woman said with a big smile, but the words sounded like a jug of cold water for Amy.

\- "Yes, of course, wonderful…". Amy murmured, while her throat drowned with the words, until that moment she hadn't realized on that detail, turning her head to both sides, she noticed how the snow, in fact, had stopped falling, and the sun illuminating them was beginning to melt the cumulus of snow on the rail.

It was really the end of this dream, Amy felt stupid to think that something good could happen to her, that the romantic novels she read could be real, and now everything seemed to vanish before her eyes. As soon as they arrived at the next station, she would change the room, as Sheldon wished, leaving behind the nocturnal readings, the talks by the window while the snow fell and the house in silence before sleep, simply hearing his breathing from her bed.

But all this was nothing more than a mirage, nothing had happened between them, they were friends, they shared meals and conversations, but that was all, in a few days they would arrive in California and with it all would end.

How she could think that Sheldon would be interested in her anyway?. He was a handsome and tall scientist, educated and intelligent, and she was a fool to think like a little girl, dreaming in love at first sight, in kisses that never happened and in dances that they had never danced… Amy felt tears wanted to come out of her eyes, holding her breath, she stops them, turning her gaze to the vast landscape.

\- "Amy". He repeated, placing his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

Amy turned slowly, returning to the present, and to Sheldon's sweet face in front of her. "I'm sorry, I was distracted, what were you saying?".

\- "Yes, I want to ask you if you would like to come with me tonight?". He stammered, feeling his cheeks burn on his face. "Well... they said there will be a great dinner and dance, and I was thinking that I owe you an evening since the other day when the snow interrupted us".

Amy felt a smile drawing on her face, she had run out of breath for a few seconds while her mind heard his words again. Could it be real?, If he only knew how her heart was beating at this moment, how he make her feel, how all she wanted was to kiss his lips now. "Like a date?". She asked, surprised, fixing her eyes on him.

\- "Exactly a date".

Sheldon swallowed hard, feeling his legs shake under him, hundreds of possible scenarios had passed through his head while the words came out of his lips, but all he wanted now was seeing her lips say yes.

\- "Yes". He heard softly, feeling like his heart stopped in that second.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading and for your wonderful reviews! I´m over the moon with all the love you give me, and I really aprecciate it!**

 **So the snow** **has stopped falling but this is not the end, just the beginning. Next week new chapter, a very special one, what do you think will happen?. Dont forget to leave a review ;)**

 **Thanks to my beta Linda, for your help and support!**


	4. Chicago

**Chapter 4.**

 **Chicago**

* * *

As soon as the clock struck eight, Sheldon raised from the chair, placing his bow tie and stretching his black tuxedo jacket. Luckily for him, he had kept one in the suitcase from the science gala last Friday in New York, and he had time to wash it in the hotel the day before leaving. Ready to pick her up, in their room, as they had agreed, he walked, the way down the long corridor of the wagon, hearing only the sound of his shoes against the red carpet.

The white snow that had covered the windows the last couples of days, was now almost melted, after a long and unusual warm afternoon. He knew what that means, the reviewer had explained it, when they finished clearing the snow left over the tracks, the train would start again, and in a few hours they would arrive to Chicago, the next station, and for him the moment where he would see Amy left their room.

He could only blame himself for that, it was his stupid idea after all, but how would he know that this woman would be everything he ever wanted?. It was a strange feeling, it wasn't like he wouldn't see her again, there would be still six more days ahead sharing the train, but he knows, it would not be the same.

Sheldon waited in front of the green door, looking at his watch, just in time, and turning his gaze back towards the gold engraved number fourteen in front of his eyes, ready to knock, he suddenly feel an aroma filling his nose. It was her perfumed soap, a sweet mix of cherry and vanilla, which Sheldon found it charming.

Will this be really their last night together?. He thought, while his hand waited still in the air for knock. How would he be capable to sleep without the sound of the mattress above him, while Amy turned over and over in her dreams, or her sweet voice in the morning, with her hair still stirred or the sound of the pages while she reads during hours in silent, biting her lips unwittingly. But the hard question was, how would he been able to live for the past 30 years without knowing her? And now, how will be he capable of spend one more day without her?.

Shaking his head at questions he wasn't able to answer now, Sheldon finally knocked at the door, in his peculiar way, three times in a row calling her name and waiting impatiently for her response. On the other side, the sound of a pair of high heels let his heart jump out of his chest. While the door opened slowly, showing the most beautiful creature that Sheldon could ever dream.

Amy's bright and dark green eyes were waiting for him on the other side of the door frame, her lips dark red drawing a smile on her sweet face and her hair pulled up in a cute bun under her right ear, just like the day he met her in the cafeteria.

A long satin red dress fell onto the floor, showing her curves and incredible figure, the heart neckline showed her shoulders and long neck, and a thin black cloak covered her arms, with a pair of gloves in the same color. Sheldon looked over and over at her, unable to return to reality for a couple of more seconds. She was so beautiful and radiant, that he only wanted to bring her inside and kiss every inch of her body.

\- "Amy, you look beautiful tonight". His voice was husky and soft, which let her cheeks burn onto her face like never before.

He looked so handsome that she almost felt how her legs trembled like a leaf on her heels. His gaze was dark and penetrating, and his lips soft and tender. His black tuxedo marked his broad shoulders and back, dressed like this was breathtaking, but it was his scent which made her skin stood up, his simple and captivating aroma, that enveloping him and now to her too.

\- "Thank you, Sheldon, you look so handsome as well". Amy stepped up to him, feeling how his aroma penetrated each of her senses. "I love your bow tie". She said, touching it gently, and placing it in the right position, seeing as Sheldon swallowed hard at her touch.

\- "Thanks, I only wear it on special occasions". Sheldon added, arching his dark eyebrows, and making her bite her lower lip at his intense gaze.

\- "Really?". She asked. "Then I must feel flattered".

\- "Oh, yes little lady". His smile was so wide that he could almost feel his face hurting. "Shall we?". He said, placing his arm in front of her, so she can intertwine it, and they both walked down the long wagon to the communal room where the gala will take place.

The room was brighter than normally, with all the candles adorning the tables, it was warm and romantic, much more intimate than the restaurant wagon. Tonight, it would only attend the passengers of the wagon seven, in which Sheldon knew, where no infant how could ruin the evening.

The chandeliers in the ceiling illuminate the tables which were set around the room, close to each one of the windows that were completely clean of snow. White and bright tablecloths adorned it with delicate porcelain dishes and a bottle of red wine prepared on each one of them. In the center of the room, a black piano sounded at the hands of the musician who would entertain the evening.

Some couples had already occupied a few tables of the center of the room and Sheldon accompanied Amy to one in the back, where as always, they love to sit. Gently, he pushed her chair away to sit her down and walked over to the other chair in front of her with a sweet smile. As he sat and his eyes fixed on her, Amy felt a tingling sensation in her stomach, she was beyond excited about this date, and now, she felt that everything was much better than she could have ever expected.

\- "What do you want for drink, Amy?. There's some wine here, but I can order another drink if you want". He offered her, all he wanted for her tonight was it to be special, and for him as well.

This was his first real date ever, since Penny had pointed out more than once, a semi incestuous summer dance with his sister doesn't count as a real date, so yes, tonight was undoubtedly the first and very real first date for Sheldon, and the nerves of that affirmation made a flash of electricity traveled down his spine.

\- "Wine sounds great, thank you". She said softly, licking her lips while Sheldon opened the wine bottle and poured the two glasses with it.

\- "Here you have". She grabbed it softly, smelling the sweet aroma of the red wine. "We should toast, don't you think?". He added, expecting her reaction.

\- "Of course, did you have something in mind, Dr. Cooper?". Sheldon blushed at her words, he had passed the last 15 years of his life listening how people called him for his title, but when the words left her soft lips, always left him breathless.

\- "Mmm … For a night to remember". He simply said, raising his glass to which Amy joined with a bright smile.

They both started to drink after the sound of their glasses clinking, savoring the sweet wine on their lips. Amy fixed her gaze on him again, his eyes remained closed while he drank but despite that she could still feel the strong attraction they exerted on her, like a moth to a flame.

Sheldon opened his eyes and placed his glass back onto the table, looking at her sweet face again, as if it was the first time he saw her eyes. Her soft cheeks had a reddish hue and her lips had been darkened for the wine. Sheldon found himself wondering how her lips would taste, if he could drink from them too.

\- "I need to tell you, you really look lovely tonight". Sheldon confessed, sipping from his glass again but this time his gaze was fixed on her deeply, after a long sip of the wine, his cheeks felt warm and had a pink color tone. "I may have to resist myself ..."

\- "Oh" Amy stammered, "Resist of what?".

\- "Of don't tell it, every time I look at you". Amy patted her lips with her fingers, feeling how her heart would jump out of her chest. His gaze remained fixed on her, and all her skin started to goosebump in that second. She felt a lump in her throat, that she tried to fix, filling it with more wine.

For a few seconds both remained in silent, not in an uncomfortable one, they were savoring each other's words and the responses of their bodies to them. The tension of their gazes could be felt in the air, as if a force surrounded them, but perhaps not for all the world, when after a few minutes the waiter broke the silence to take note of their dinner, and both get back from their minds.

The dinner was being exquisite, they both ordered the same, roasted duck with a selection of mushrooms and baked sweet potatoes. The piano music played in the background, and the second bottle of wine have been opened a few minutes ago. They talked without stop during the whole dinner, both felt so comfortable next to each other that the words just flew among them, always with smiles and laughs.

\- "And when I finished my PhD, UCLA had everything ready for me to join in their research, I didn't even think about it". Amy frowned. "I left the East Coast and went back to California, and well, the rest you already know from my studies".

\- "Well, UCLA it's quite impressive and it's normal that the universities fight to have you there, you're one of the smartest person I've ever met, your mind is privileged". Sheldon said, biting his lower lip at his own words.

\- "T- Thank you" Amy stammered, feeling how her cheeks blushed. "Coming from you is quite a compliment, the truth is, when I discovered that you were Dr. Cooper, well, I felt a bit intimidated, you are one of the great scientists of our generation".

\- "Thank you but, well, I was, I don't think that teaching makes me win any Nobel prize anymore, on the other hand, your study is impressive, I'm sure that your team and you will get very far with it". Amy smiled at him for his words and trying to read his expression.

Sipping her wine, she thought about all the rare occasions when Sheldon had mentioned his failed study or his work, and always his face had became sadder and the pure bright light in his eyes slowly faded away. She felt a lump in her throat, whatever Sheldon was keeping for him, was consuming him inside, and she knew that feeling, and from her own experience she knew that wasn't good.

\- "You know Sheldon, I don't know why you left your studies, but teaching is one of the great things you can do". Amy smiled at him.

\- "Really, you think so?".

\- "Of course, you are opening the mind to hundreds of young people to the world of science, maybe behind your blackboard is the new Einstein or Newton, you should feel proud of your work".

Sheldon sipped his wine, hearing at her sweet words. He was more and more surprised by Amy's intelligence. She was his intellectual equivalent, and a worthy rival to face, that certainly could left him speechless and that was something that didn't happen so often, but not only that, she was also sweet, tender and empathetic, she was really a unique person.

\- "Thank you very much Amy, I hadn´t thought it that way" He said, "You are really a remarkable woman, I never met anyone like you before". His voice had deepened and Amy felt how her cheeks burn.

Never before had anyone said anything like that to her, the compliments had been so scarce in her life that she almost didn´t know how to react to them. Without thinking, she raised her glass, and both toasted in silence, with her red face, which Amy tried to hide behind the wine glass.

Sheldon licked his lips to savor the taste of the wine, "You know, I would love to visit your lab when we are back in California, my students would be delighted if I can show them your research from first hand".

Amy almost choked with the wine which was run down her throat in the moment she heard his words. "Visit?" She screamed in her terrified head. It might seemed absurd but not a second Amy had thought that Sheldon wanted to maintain this relationship beyond the train trip, of course she wasn't going to deny his existence but she never thought that he would show any intention of maintaining any more contact with her after seven days, and that statement made everything more real.

\- "I'm so sorry, I was too direct, I should never say that, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable at all". Sheldon gave one of his handkerchiefs to Amy to dry her face that had some wine droplets scattered.

\- "It's nothing, it just caught me by surprise, I didn't imagine that you would want to keep the contact with me after the trip, normally nobody does". She confessed, passing the soft handkerchief over her mouth, leaving the mark of her red lips on it.

\- "Of course I want to, I would be a fool if I didn't". Sheldon blushed. "I meant what I told you before, you are a very special woman, Amy". Sheldon said with his gaze fixed on her bright and deep eyes.

The flame from the candle had almost vanished and the music from the piano sounded soft in their ears, filling the room with a special feeling, some of the passengers had risen from their tables to join the dance in the center of the room and all he could think now was dance with her and touch her soft skin.

Sheldon stared at her, smiling softly. "Amy, would you like to dance with me?". He simply asked, feeling his legs shaking of nerves waiting for her response.

\- "Mmm". Amy hummed, biting her lower lip. "I would love to".

He smiled before rising slowly from the table, walking over to her, and placing his hand in front of her to lead her to the dance floor. The second his hands joined, Sheldon felt a burning burst through his body from side to side, and his skin bristled completely.

They both walked towards the center of the room, only listening to the sound of the music that accompanied the agitated beat of their hearts. Gently, Sheldon wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling in his hands the warmth of her skin through the fabric of the soft dress. Leaning down, he captured her eyes, bright and dark, more than ever he had seen them so far. He was so close to her that he almost could feel the smell of wine on her lips. Slowly, both started to move to the sound of the piano.

Amy let her body carry through Sheldon's footsteps, his scent had filled every one of her senses and she felt like a cloud moving through the air, her heart was beating in her ears and her lips trembling. The connection between them felt so strong that it was almost painful. One song led to another, and without stopping, their bodies came closer and closer, feeling the warm of the other.

Amy placed her head on his shoulder, while her arms wrapped around his neck. The feel of his skin, so soft and warm, send a current in her spine. Gently, her fingers began to dance in the skin of his neck, and Sheldon felt how his body could fade at any moment now. His mouth went dry as the smell of her hair invade his nose.

Suddenly the music that was almost a whisper began to sound in their ears, both recognized instantly, and Amy raised her head, looking at his face that had drawn a big and soft smile.

"Chances are, 'cause I wear that silly grin

the moment you come into view;

chances are you think that I'm in love with you".

\- "You recognize it, right?". He whispered softly to her. Still dancing, he moved one of his hands up from her body, until he connect it with her hand, making her turn on herself, gently, and returning her to her initial position.

Amy let a soft laugh escaped from her lips as she flipped, back to his gaze, she felt his eyes darker and more dilated, the blue was so intense that it was consuming her.

\- "Of course" She said, "I still could hear you singing on the piano…". Amy licked her lips, and tried her best to steady herself. "You have an amazing voice".

Sheldon leaned his head nearly against hers, bringing his lips closer to her ear. "You still owe me a song, miss". He whispered softly, making Amy's whole body melt like cream in summer. Without turning away from her, Sheldon began to sing the lyrics of the song, and Amy felt the touch of his lips, brushing against her ear, soft, like silk, and a tingling started in her stomach and ended in goosebumps over her whole body.

"In the magic of moonlight,

when I sigh "hold me close, dear"

chances are you believe

the stars that fill the sky are in my eyes".

Amy closed her eyes, feeling the warm breath of Sheldon on her ear, and the soft touch oh his hands which were sliding over her red dress, grabbing her waist. Amy knew that her heart couldn't beat stronger than in this moment, feeling how he pressed his hands against her body, tightly, pulling her closer to him, feeling her breasts against his chest.

Their bodies were still dancing, so close that they seemed like one person, slowly, Sheldon raised one of his hands to cup her soft chin, raising her face until their eyes connected. Amy smiled up to him, seeing how he was biting his lower lip, she swallowed hard, trying to calm her breathing. Gently, he lowered his lips to her cheeks, feeling her soft skin so close that he could almost taste her. "Amy ...". He whispered, but it came out like a moan, pulling her closer, and flushing their bodies against each other.

\- "Mmm". Amy moaned, unable to say any word, her head was spinning and her mind has only one thought, how his lips would taste, she wanted to explore them, every inch of them.

Slowly, Sheldon closed his eyes, smiling, before leaning down to kiss her succulent lips, to taste the sweet treat that she was. Approaching gently, only a few inches from her, Sheldon felt a sudden move on his feet, which made them pulled away from each other, almost out of breath and with their eyes screaming of exasperation.

The lamps at the ceiling began to swing, and the sound of the whistle with the rattle of the rails brought them back to reality.

\- "The train has started again". One of the passengers exclaimed, while the rest shouted joyfully at the news and clapping their hands.

Sheldon and Amy stared at each other, the world around had just appeared before them, and they stood in silence in the center of the room, separated only by a few inches, but with their bodies still shaking from the shock of sensations they had almost experienced.

Amy walked towards him, brushing her cheek with her hand, softly. She could still feel the touch of his hand on her skin. "It looks like we're on our way to California again". She said, licking her lips, and trying to calm her breathe, but she felt so shaken against him.

\- "It seems like that, yes, they are good news". Sheldon affirmed, but his face didn't say the same. Slowly, he looked around, the music had stopped, and the passengers started to walk back into their rooms cheerfully. The moment had passed, it had vanished, like smoke between his fingers. "It's a little late, you should probably want to rest, I'll accompany you to the room".

Amy didn't know what to do or say, the deception had invaded her body, and her skin now felt cold, all she wanted was to cry out in despair, let all her rage for what wasn't happening to come out of her body, but all she did was nodding at him, and let her body lead her to their room in silence.

Already in the darkness of the room, Amy dropped her head on the pillow of her bed. After a long and hot shower, she took off all her makeup and got into bed with her hair still wet on her nightgown. All she wanted was for the night to end, to close her eyes and that a new day bring her something new, something different.

\- "Amy?". Sheldon whispered from the bottom bunk, making her open her eyes again and feeling how her breathing stopped.

\- "Uhum". Amy hummed, releasing a deep sigh that was keeping.

\- "Thanks for the date, it was a night I will never forget". Sheldon said softly, "I hope your new roommate will be a nice woman and you could spend a great week, Amy".

\- "Thank you, Sheldon". Amy simply said, closing her eyes with the sound of his last words in her head, that tasted as a bitter farewell.

Their last night together, her last hope for something to happen and after the magical evening they had, the reality had hit Amy as a big rock. She was was used to disappointments but the pain choked her, and in the silence of the night, tears started to slid down her face, until the dream succumbed in her, leaving her to rest, at least, for a few more hours.

* * *

Amy wakes up to the sound of the whistle in her ears. Slowly she rose from her bed, peeking down and founding Sheldon´s bed was neatly done and empty. Descending from the bunk, she took a look out of the window, the snow had melted completely and they had arrived in Chicago, where dozens of passengers roamed restlessly on the platforms.

Turning her head back towards the door, she heard the murmur of suitcases and people walking through the corridors. It was still very early, but she wanted to have everything ready before they came to pick up her luggage. Quickly, she picked up the clothes she had already prepared for the day and walked to the bathroom to change herself.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw how her hair was scrambled and stand up in all directions, last night she wasn't in the mood to comb it or even dry it before falling on the bed. Two dark lines were visible under her swollen eyes, she must have been crying for hours, and hoping that Sheldon didn't heard her.

After applying some more makeup than normally to cover her dark circles, Amy came out of the bathroom, trying to change her mood with a smile. She wore one of her favourite suits, and now her hair was straightened falling down her shoulders. It's was a dark olive suit with a skirt that fitted onto her hips, a thick black stockings stretched her legs over a pair of low black heels. Slowly, she opened the door of the bathroom as her red lips stood wide open when she saw Sheldon sitting on the sofa in the room, with a couple of cups in his hands and his bright and charming smile.

\- "Good morning Amy, you look lovely". Sheldon said smiling, he seemed genuinely happy that morning, and Amy wondered if it was because of her departure.

\- "Oh, Good morning, you have been an early riser today".

\- "Yes, well, I wanted to make sure that your company was adequate, so I went to talk to the revisor at first time this morning". Sheldon said, beginning to blush.

\- "It was not necessary, but I really appreciate it". Amy approached to the sofa while talking and take a place next to him.

\- "You will be pleased to know that she is a young woman of around your age, from Omaha, and her final stop is also Pasadena". He began to say, when he notice he still had both cups in his hands. "By the way, I brought you some tea".

Amy picked up the still hot cup in her cold hands and took a small sip. "Thank you very much, with the mess of packing again I didn't know if I'll have time for some breakfast". She confessed, sipping again the hot tea.

\- "Nonsense, I'll help you pack, so we will be ready within an hour, and then we can go for some good scrambled eggs". He said with a bright smile.

\- "I will say no, but I really want some scrambled eggs, you read my mind, Sheldon". She smiled back to him, and both drank the rest of their teas in silent.

As he promised, Sheldon began to help Amy to pack her belongings, they both started commenting between laughs the anecdotes of the last days locked in the room, so many things had happened that it didn't seem true that it had only been three days. Sheldon started to pack her books, which were scattered around the room, almost all were first editions and they were so neat and perfect conserved that Sheldon felt a chill run through his body. "She is so perfect". He whispered, hoping Amy wouldn't hear him.

.

Closing one of the old biology books, Sheldon peaked with the corner of his eye at Amy, who was folding one of her soft jerseys in perfection. Her hands slid over the fabric, and a warm feeling ran down his spine, as he remembered her fingers dancing on his neck during their dance. He still could smell the sweet wine, and the dark color of her eyes which were fixed on him. He never saw that shadow of green before, so deeply, that he could lost in them, and that in fact, for a few seconds, he did.

Amy felt Sheldon's intense gaze fixed on her, shyly she glared at him, connecting their looks for a few seconds until he lowered it again. She didn't know whether to mention it or not, but it was clear that there was something they both wanted to say but didn't know how. If she could only understand what was happening to her, but how to explain a feeling that she had never experienced before? How to explain the reactions of her body to his smile or how her whole body burned up with the smell of his scent?.

Half an hour later Amy's belongings were neatly packed and ready to be picked up by the revisor. She checked the bathroom one more time while Sheldon left the heavy bookcase near the door, looking at her with a soft smile.

\- "As I told you, easy peasy". Sheldon winked at her. "What about those scrambled eggs now?".

\- "I'm thinking that ... maybe it's better that I leave now, I would like to meet my new roommate and the truth is, I don't have much appetite right now, thanks for helping me anyway, It has been very thoughtful of you".

\- "Oh". Sheldon exclaimed. "Of course, It was my pleasure, and well … breakfast time has passed anyway". He said looking at his watch, trying not to show the disappointment which ran through his body. "Then, it's time to say goodbye, I guess".

\- "Dr. Cooper". She stepped up to him. "It has been a pleasure to spend these days with you". Both were only a few inches from the other, and a current invaded their bodies as a thunder. She leaned softly, kissing his cheek, and feeling his warm skin in her lips.

\- "The pleasure has been mine Dr. Fowler". Sheldon bits his lips "It has certainly been a few days to remember". She smiled and nodded. "I never thought I will miss a snowbound". He confessed, leaving her speechless.

Amy looked at him, feeling her heart stop. Her chest fluttered and she hardly could contain her smile which lit up on her face. Trying her best to act composed as could be possible, Amy stepped up to him again, bringing her body against him, until they chests touched lightly.

\- "So, goodbye, Sheldon". She whispered with a soft and low voice, waiting for his response. Her whole body was screaming `kiss me´, she wanted and needed his soft and warm lips, she needs to feel his body against her and to know that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Sheldon felt as he would pass out, as all his blood left his head at this moment and all he could see was her sensual lips, just a few inches from his face, so red and soft, that it seemed like a wonderful treat. Her eyes were dilated as he never had seen them before and his hands were trembling. It was a torture how his head screamed desperate to brush her lips with his own. `kiss her now, you brilliant fool´. His head repeated over and over, as his body got closer to her, seeing as she bites her lower lip at the expecting of his moves.

\- "Goodbye, Amy". His voice had deepened, and Amy savoured the taste of it. Lowering his head slowly, his trembling hands took control of him, and ridiculously, they crashed into her body, pulling them apart and leaving it ready to shake it with her.

Amy's smile faded right away, looking at his steady hand in the air. Letting out a sigh from her lips, almost as a soft laugh, she shaked his hand, unable to understand what was happening now, she turned her body towards the door. Nodded to him as she turned to leave, feeling her eyes full of tears and a lump in her throat.

Sheldon closed the door behind him, supporting his body against it, dropping all his weight and feeling how stupid and fool he had been for not kissing her. All he wanted was to touch her lips, to feel her skin and taste her sweet scent, and then, he wasn't able to do it. "Why couldn't he?". His head screamed. "Why he has to do everything so difficult and complicated?". Amy was the purest and most incredible being he had ever meet in his entire life, nobody had made him feel anything like this. Every second of his day was full of thoughts about her, about the color of her eyes, her soft and velvet face, her body and mind, she was all, she was everything he could ever imagine and now she was gone, and probably she was to humiliated to even talk to him again for the rest of the trip.

Running his hands over his face, Sheldon leaned his head against the door, his eyes filled with warm tears, feeling a couple of soft knocks rebound against it, He jumped up from the floor and slowly, turned his body back to it. He wait a few second waiting for a new knock, just to be sure it wasn't his mind playing with him, but then, another soft knock echoed in the room, making his heart and mind to stop. Slowly, he opened the door, finding Amy there, at the other side of the door frame, with her brights eyes staring at him and her soft lips waiting for him.

\- "I think I forgot something". She groaned softly, walking over to him, without even waiting for his answer.

\- "Oh yes, you did". He says, grabbing her strongly by the waist, and leaning her against the wall with a passionately kiss that shut down all their thoughts.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this chapter, it has been a long way for them but finally they have kissed, you dont know how much I expected to write this scene. What do you think will happen now?.**

 **Thanks for your reviews and messages, you really dont know how happy you make me. A big thanks, as always, to my beta Linda, for her always support! You rock, babe!**

 **Song:**

 **Johnny Mathis - Chances are (1956) * I recommend listening to it while reading the scene ***


	5. Omaha

**Chapter 5: Omaha**

* * *

As his lips captured hers with such passion, Amy felt how her whole body started to trembled under his hands. His kiss was everything she had ever thought it would be, soft, tender and so intense that it took her breath away. She had come back to him , to receive what she knew Sheldon wanted to give her and what they both wanted so desperately but were too shy to give, and yet it was being more than she had ever imagined. It was more than a first kiss, it was THE KISS, with all the letters.

Sheldon leaves himself let go by his instincts, biting her lower lip, making Amy moaned into his mouth, as his hands roamed over her body, gripping her hips and pulling her closer to him. She tasted so good, sweet, like the honey from the tea they shared, he needed to taste more, more of that succulent treat that was her.

Slowly, he deepened the kiss, asking for permission with his tongue as he run over her upper lip, he need to feel her warm and soft mouth. Amy opened it gently, and their tongues intertwined in a slow dance, wanting for more, for more of that pleasure that was the other. The sensation was so intense that caused her moan deeply, feeling how her body melted under his strong arms, which tightly tightened her hips.

The sound of her moans was too much for his ears. Feeling like a blazing flame ran through his body, making him kiss her with more intensity and fury than before, raising his hands over her warm and curvy body, cupping her cheeks with his hands. Her face was burning with the same fire that burned inside of him, and although, he kept all the time his eyes closed, he could feel that she was blushing, as hard as he was.

The minutes passed while both didn't want to leave the moment to disappear, gently, they pulled away, both of them breathless, with their gazes fixed in the other, as if its were the first time their eyes ever connected. Sheldon caressed her soft face with his fingers, while her smile spread over her face, both still so close to each other that their noses rubbed sweetly.

\- "Amy …" He groaned, biting his lower lips that still tasted like her. "Thanks for coming back, I would never have forgiven myself for missing something like this".

\- "I didn't either, I had to do it, I had to know that what I felt was real". She lifted her head toward him, licking her lips. "It is, right?".

\- "Of course, I've never felt anything like that, you …". He was saying when a knock on the door stopped him in his tracks.

\- "Mrs Fowler? I'm Adam, I'm coming to pick up your luggage, is this alright?". The voice of the revisor shout at the other side of the closed door.

Amy bit her lips to hold back a laugh, "Yes, just a minute". She shouted and as soon as the last word came from her mouth, she melted into his lips, catching him by surprise, but after the first seconds, he let himself be carried away by the incredible sensation of their mouths connected again.

\- "I have to go". Amy begged with a smile, as their kisses deepened once again, and Sheldon had cover with his arms her waist to pulled her closer to him. "Seriously, I have to go". She said smiling, still kissing quickly his sweet lips again and again.

\- "No, please …". He begged, kissing her again. "Stay here, we will share the room, please". His arms surrounded her entire body, feeling the warmth of her skin through the fabric of her suit.

\- "I don't think it's a good idea". She smiled softly, raising her eyebrows to his proposal. "We've already bothered the reviewer enough, I will see you later, I promise". She finally release her from his hands, and kissing him once again as she placed her suit and hair well.

\- "Lunch, at one, as always?". He asked softly, supporting his body against the wall, without stopping to look at her bright and beautiful green eyes.

\- "Of course". She said, grabbing the doorknob to get out. "And Sheldon ... you have my lipstick all over your mouth". She said laughing with a smirk smile.

Sheldon quickly jumped into the bathroom, before the revisor could see him, closing the door behind him. The sound of Amy's laughter was heard behind the door, while she and the revisor pick up her belongings and left, leaving the room in total silence.

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, his hair was scrambled, his cheeks flushed hard and his lips were covered with the intense red lipstick of Amy, as a proof of their passionate encounter. He smiled to himself, while with a white handkerchief he wiped his face off to clean it. He had never been so happy as now, he had never felt his heart beat so intensely and he had never wanted to treasure a memory like this in his eidetic memory, which at this moment, seemed the best gift that life could have given him, to feel like the first time her lips against him, once and again, forever.

* * *

Amy knocked on the door of her new bedroom, number two, at the beginning of the corridor, next to the common room. Waiting for the answer she looked sadly at the room she left behind, where she had lived some of the most intense moments of her whole life and where Sheldon were probably be reading, seating on the sofa that they had shared this morning .

The door soon opened in front of her, and a young woman, about her age, waited behind it with a big and bright smile. Her hair was almost platinum blonde, long and undulating, like waves that fell on a dark brown kimono, with beautiful embroidery of white flowers. Her eyebrows were curved and dark, over an intense pair of blue eyes. Her fleshy lips had an intense dark red, and two large earrings swung from her ears.

\- "You must be Amy, come inside". The young woman said, grabbing Amy's arm and dragging her into the room.

\- "Oh!". Amy exclaimed, as she felt her body dragged in. After a few second to settle her head at, she turned her gazed around, analyzing what was going to be, her new room, during the next six days.

The room was practically the same, but it felt so different. It felt much more colder, and the green and comfy sofa was now corn colored and everything was full of suitcases and clothes scattered everywhere.

\- "Sorry for the mess, I was trying to choose what to wear, and well ... nothing seems perfect to make a good impression right?". She said, laughing with a high and husky voice. "My name is Christy by the way".

\- "It's a pleasure, Christy". Amy said softly, giving her hand to shake it with hers but she approached to her in a quick move and surrounding her with her arms.

\- "Oh please, two kisses, we're going to be roomies after all". She said, giving her two kisses on her cheeks. "When I was told that a young woman wanted to change rooms I was delighted, I don't know what that guy did to you, but let me tell you that I understand you, men are irritating sometimes".

\- "Oh, no, Sheldon is a delight, it was his idea at first, but he has nothing to do with that, he is a real gentleman". Amy said softly feeling her cheeks burn on her face.

\- "Mmmm Sheldon ... sounds sexy, how is he?". Christy said, as she pushed some dresses of off the couch, throwing them on the floor and sitting on it, with her bare feet on the cushions.

\- "Well …". Amy walked towards her, sitting carefully at her side and thinking about the incredible blue-eyed man who was waiting for her a few doors back. "He is a very intelligent man, tall and handsome, very gentle and sweet …".

\- "Oh, looks like a good match" Christy interrupts her. "Are you a couple or something?".

\- "What? No, we - we just meet a few days ago in the station of New York, and we have come to connect a lot in those days". Amy bit her lip, thinking in leaving out the story that she, in fact, had actually kissed the man that she barely knew.

\- "Well, let me tell you that men can be all fun or just a sea of tears. You have to do as I do it, choose one, enjoy him as much as you can and then move on to the next one". Christy said as it was the most normal thing in the world, getting up from the seat and taking a tight red dress from one of her suitcases, which show much more skin than Amy would ever be comfortable to wear, even to sleep.

After some changes of clothes and having seen much more of Christy than Amy would like for a first day, both women walked down to the cafeteria, a little after of one o'clock, so Amy certainly knew that Sheldon would be waiting for her impatiently in the bottom table. That thought made her heart jump and she could almost feel it beating in her chest.

Christy wasn't the kind of woman which Amy had frequented during her life, almost all she knew were biologists, studious and socially inepts, and like her, unable to have a real relationship. But Christy wasn't like that, no, her way to walk, or moving her body, it was like a dance, she greeted and flirted with the rest of the passengers on her way, as if she were a star of a show, commenting on Amy's ear anecdotes or simple gossips, which Amy found hilarious.

When the two women arrived at the restaurant room, everything was crowded. Amy could see some new faces which had come from the Chicago station, and the gray and saturated landscape of the city, that moves away through the windows of the wagon. Amy approached to her new friend, pointing to her where they could sit and both walked without hesitation to the bottom of the wagon.

Sitting placidly on the last table of the wagon was Sheldon, filling the crossword of the newspaper, with a cup of steaming tea on his hand. His pocket watch resting on the table, and Amy knew he had checked the time more than he would ever admit.

His hair was combed and looked impeccable, he was wearing a dark brown suit jacket with a white shirt that highlighted his soft and pink skin, a dark red tie fell down on his chest in between of two long suspenders. Amy fixed her gaze on his lips, fleshy and perfect, savoring her own with her tongue, trying to remember the taste of them, and how a few hours ago both lips were connected, in indescribable pleasure which she could never forget.

The soft sound of Amy's footsteps on the carpet didn't go unnoticed to his ears and heart, as he jumped from the seat, directing his gaze towards her, Amy, who was shyly smiling to him.

\- "Sorry we're late". Amy apologize shyly, staring at him with a soft and sweet smile which made his skin crawl all over. "I want to introduce you to my new roommate Ch-...". But before Amy could finish her sentence, Christy walked to Sheldon, raising her hand so he could kiss her.

\- "My name is Christy, Its a pleasure". She said with a hoarse voice. Sheldon just stared at her shocked, but using all his cavalry, he kissed quickly the hand of that woman who was waiting with a smile. "I cant believe that they let so attractive men get on board of this train". She said shamelessly flirting.

\- "I don't think that the choice of passengers is related to the attractiveness of these, if not, more in the solvency of being able to buy their own ticket". Sheldon said, raised his eyebrows as her statement hadn't made any sense.

Amy chuckled at his words, knowing that Sheldon hadnt understood the woman's intention at all. Softly, she sat in front of him at the table, trying to hide the grimace of her face, and seconds later, Christy accompanied her, rolling her eyes for her vain attempt of flirting with this handsome man.

A few minutes later, after ordering the food of their lunch, the conversation was much more relaxed and focused on the trip. They commented the days which were ahead until they will arrive to California and Sheldon started to tell the adventure to be spent locked in the snow a few days before arriving to Chicago.

\- "You've been so brave". Christy said in a mellow voice, hearing Sheldons tale and grabbing his hands, covering hers over them. "I don't know what I would have done, so many days without knowing if I could get out, it must have been scary".

Sheldon noticed Christy's cold hands, her long fingers trying to intertwine with his, in vain, as he closed his fists in the instant her skin touched his. Sheldon looked up slowly, seeing the large eyes of her fixed on him. She was a woman who everyone could considered aesthetically beautiful, no doubt that she fit in all the standards with which you can classify beauty, her small and thin nose, her thick lips and soft lines jaw, but all he see when he looked at her was that, a beautiful facade.

It was so different from what he could see in Amy. His eyes fixed on her, seeing her sweet face and smiling. In her he could see sweetness and affection, her eyes were full of intelligence and wisdom, that can spoke to him, and what they said, was pure poetry, a beauty out of any standard or measure, a beauty so pure and marvelous, more than anything Sheldon has ever seen or experienced in his life, something magical.

\- "Sheldon!". She repeated for third time, and now Sheldon's ear could heard his name, returning him to reality, to that womans eyes fixed on him.

\- "Mmm.. yes, sorry". He bit his lower lip, trying to focus his attention on the conversation, but his eyes were still lost in her, in Amy. "What were you saying?".

\- "I was saying that you was truly a brave man, not all men can keep calm in such a situation, believe me, I've known them all". She said, winking at Amys at her last sentence who let out a soft laugh.

\- "Well, it's not like I did anything special, and I had some help to calm me down, thats for sure". Sheldon assure her, looking at Amy's face who blushed all over at his statement.

The delicious meal which followed by tea with pastries, and as the hours passed the wagon was getting emptier as the three youngs talked and laughed. Christy was a very particular person, she had a very open and social attitude, more relaxed and open minded, and during their time together, Amy could see how all those flirting were her way of acting with the opposite sex, a clear example was how all the waiters refilled her cup even when she had only taken a small sip. She was very funny and spicy, an explosive mix when you know how to use it, and really, she knew.

The clock on the wall started to rang as it's marked six o'clock. Sheldon raised his head, realizing how he had spent the day talking to the two ladies.

\- "Well Ladies, I think it's time to retire to my bedroom, I should work a little before dinner". He said, lifted his body from the chair and looking directly to Amys sweet eyes. "Can you accompany me for a moment, Amy?". He asked shyly.

\- "Oh". Amy blinked. "I-mmm …". Amy stammered as her fingers played nervously with the spoon of her cup.

\- "Amy had promised to show me the train". Christy interrupted, wrapping her long arm around her new friend's shoulders. "We had planned to make girls' night, and well, boys are not allowed, sorry". She joked, while Amy's eyes were screaming at Sheldons.

\- "It's true, I'm sorry". Amy said, biting her lower lip. "What if you join us at dinner later?. Amy signed. "It's alright?".

\- "I don't want to disturb your girls night, don't worry, I have plenty of things to do". Sheldon said, trying to hide his disappointment. "Have a lovely evening". He said, grabbing his newspaper and leaving the table in quick steps.

Amy turned her head, watching as Sheldon left the room. She wanted so badly to follow him, to kiss him and hug his warm body, she wanted to let him know how the whole day being so close, too close to him and without being able to touch him had been a torture, but she had made a promise, and had to fulfill it. It didn't happen every day that a young woman wanted to be her friend, in fact, it never happened. How is she going to reject the first friend she could have?. He needs to understand that.

\- "Amy?". Christy repeated, tapping with her finger on her shoulder to get her attention back. "Are you ok?".

\- "Mmm". Amy blinked, returning to the reality. "Yes, of course".

\- "You seem a little distracted since Sheldon left". She sipped her still warm cappuccino which she just ordered. "Is something happening between the two of you?". She asked, turning her body to face her.

\- "Well I'm not sure, we …- we kissed this morning and …".

\- "Oh my god!". Christy exclaimed, interrupting her. "That's great, I'm sure he kisses wonderfully, those lips don't lie, and I met a lot of those types over the years".

\- "He does". Amy said shyly, noticing how her cheeks burned her face. "But I'm not sure what to do now, all of this is new to me".

\- "Well, the important thing is to understand that this is to have fun, you're the boss, men can be very big and strong, but my dear, in this, we headed it". Christy turned her body, making a sign to the waiter, ordering a bottle of wine and two glasses.

\- "Is it not a bit early to drink wine?".

\- "It's night somewhere in the world, besides, there can't be a girls night without a good wine to drink". She said, while the waiter poured the two drinks. "For a some good lips to kiss". She said, raising her glass to toast.

Amy raised her glass, toasting with her new friend. The taste of the sweet wine in her mouth brought her the most beautiful memories, of every shared gaze with Sheldon, of his lips and laugh, his voice and intense look, of what it would be to kiss his soft and warm lips with the wine which united them the first night on the train.

With the second glass of wine in her hand, Amy listened carefully to each of the tips she was giving her, the heat had passed to her cheeks, and now she felt a warm feeling running through her entire body.

One bottle led to another, and two hours later, Amy felt that she was not handling her own body, everything around her was confusing, minus one thing, she needed to see Sheldon, now.

* * *

The night had darkened the windows that had been showing the snowy landscape of the lands of Omaha during the day. The dinner time had passed and the passengers were walking along the train to their common rooms or their bedrooms. The rattle of the train make the chandeliers from the ceiling to tremble as Amy was holding herself in the walls of the corridors while walking.

Between laughs, both women arrived, as they could, to the communal room, which was at that time of night fall as a principal street at midday. Dozens of passengers drink while wait for the pianist to entertain their evening.

Amy felt dizzy and her cheeks burned like the flame of a candle. Several glasses of wine before her mind and body weren't in perfect condition, but Christy insisted on toast, repeatedly, for all the gentlemen who wanted her, and apparently, you need three bottles for that.

Among the crowd, Amy could peek the presence of Sheldon, who was placidly sitting on one of the brown leather chairs with a old book in his hands and the farthest from the rest of passengers that could be. Alone and in silence, that was Sheldon, exactly as she had always considered how a good evening was, and yet here she was, visibly drunk, with difficulty, to even stand on her own feet, and waiting for her friend to pay attention to her, since a couple of young men had started flirting with her a few minutes ago at the door.

He hadn't noticed her presence yet, he was totally absorbed, reading in silence his book while his feet moved restlessly on the carpet. Amy sighed deeply, walking the most erect and firm possible not to attract the attention of the other passengers and standing right in front of him with her hands on her hips and a big smile.

The smell of wine filled his nose and senses in the instant as the shadow of someone obscured the light of the physics book he had been reading for hours. Sheldon didn't want to be here, not at all, but the reviewers had asked him to leave his room so the cleaning lady could leave it clean and tidy. This room was fuller and more noisy than he would ever like, not to mention it was impossible to pay attention with all the laughs, the glasses and the worse, the sounds of the heels around him that all seemed, without success, to be from Amy's.

Raising his eyes from his book, he could see Amy's deep and intense eyes staring at him from the other side. Her soft cheeks were flushed and her lips had lost the red color of her lipstick, probably it left marked on some glass, and from the smell which came from her, no doubt would be wine.

\- "G-good evening, Dr Cooper". Amy said, with a little hiccup and swinging her body in front of him. "Are you enjoying your night?".

\- "Not as much as you from what I see". He said, lifting his body to face her as he grabbed her arms and held her in. Her skin was hot, even under the layers of her suit.

\- "Oh". Amy smiled. "It's being perfect, and now I think it's going to get better". She stepped up to him, biting her lower lip of the tentation of seeing his soft lips so close to her.

\- "Amy what are you doing?". His firm hands on her arms pushed her gently one step back as her smile faded away.

\- "I was going to kiss you, I thought it was what you wanted". She grinned. "Did I do something wrong?"

\- "No, you haven't done anything wrong, you're just drunk, it doesn't seem right to me, and less with so many people around us, you should go to sleep, Amy".

\- "Are you rejecting me?. I thought this was what men wanted, I'm offering myself to you, it's not what you want it from me?". Her voice began to break, and Sheldon approached to her one step, holding her close to his body.

\- "Why do you think this is what I want from you?. I never said something like that".

\- "I know, but is it not what all men want?. Christy told me, and it's ok for me, because If I don't give it to you, you'll get tired of me and go with someone else, with someone better, like her". Amy placed her hands on her head, in that moment her head began to spin.

\- "Better than you?. Christy?. That's crazy". He lead her to the wall where she find support for her back. "Amy, I have never looked at anyone as I looked at you. I don't understand very well what happens here, but I'm not afraid to find out, and I don't want you to think that way about me, that hurts me. If you think that about me, maybe this hasn't been a good idea".

\- "I - I don't th-ink that, is that … she-me ..". Amy started to stutter, feeling as the whole room was spinning around her.

\- "Dr. Cooper". The reviewer's voice was heard a few meters from them, approaching urgently to the couple. "I need your help".

\- "Amy". Sheldon grabbed her face, covering her chin with his hands. "Please go to sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning". Amy nodded, feeling her whole body freezing, without looking at him again, she left the room as fast as she could.

Sheldon watched sadly how Amy closed the door behind her, and her presence faded away. He wanted to go after her, help her and tell her everything would be ok, but the reviewer was already standing next to him, with his nervous feet hitting against the carpet without stopping.

\- "Dr. Cooper, please, I have a problem who I am afraid of, but only you will be able to solve it".

\- "Of course, Mister Conrad, with what can I help you?".

\- "You see, our musician has suffered a small accident and it seems he has a very deep cut in one of his hands".

\- "You know that I'm not that kind of doctors, right?. Im a doctor in Physics, and although I could list all the veins and muscles of the body in question of sutures … well, I would not be a great help". Sheldon assured him.

\- "Yes, of course, it was not that, the trains doctor is already assisting him, don't worry, for what I was looking for you, is to play the piano, tonight for the passengers. You play the piano, right?".

\- "The piano?. Yes, of course, but I'm not sure if I can give a proper show, I'm not a showman at all …. and I -".

\- "I can help you with that!". A high and husky voice sounded behind them. Christy approached to them wiggling her hips, standing next to Sheldon and putting her arm around his shoulder. "I will sing and entertain the night while this handsome man plays the piano".

\- "Great Miss Christy, I'm sure you have a wonderful voice, please go to the piano and start the show, people are impatient".

Sheldon could get rid of her arm, and without a word to her he walked quickly to the piano, sitting on the bench and checking it before starting. Christy approached to him while she picked up the microphone and commented to the passengers that they will lighten up the night with their performance.

A few minutes later Sheldon began to play a song and she sang and danced around him, she seemed taken from a movie, a bad one, in his opinion. As much good as her voice was, the only thing he could see was what she had done to his sweet and innocent Amy, and song after song his hate for her just permeate every part of his body with more fury.

\- "I know what you said to Amy". He whispered to her while she continued to sing one of the songs, moving her body around the piano. "She's so much better than you could ever be, and your games will not work".

She continued waddling and slowly approaching to him, running his hands down his back and hair. "We will see that, darling, I always get what I want". She whispered back to him.

Christy looked around, all the passengers were enjoying the show, clapping, signing and adoring her, but among all the people, she could peek someone else, the broken face of Amy, who was at the door, watching the scene with glassy eyes.

\- "Not me, that's for sure". He said to her, as she sat behind him on the piano bench, running her fingers through his body, while the song was about to end.

\- "If I can't get you, neither will she". She whispered as she grabbed his tie tightly, pulling it toward her and kissing his lips as her eyes stayed wide open and fixed on Amy who notice how tears started to fall from her face, and run away from the room without looking back.

* * *

Thanks so much for your patience for the update of this chapter, as some of you know from my instagrams stories I moved to a new house last weekend, and it was more stressful as what I expected, but I love my new home, it's a new step in my life and I cant wait what 2018 is bringing for me!

I will try to return to the weekly routine of the chapters as soon as I can but I cant promise anything yet, but there will be an every two weeks updates for sure, so I will not leave you with the desire of too much time!

Thanks so much for reading, if someone is asking, yes, is Christy "whore of Omaha" character from the serie, at least, my version of her, so don't expect anything good from her!. As always thanks to my beta Linda, for her help and support during these stressful weeks!

 **Merry Christmas to all of you, with love, Ana!**


	6. Denver

**Chapter 6.** **Denver**

* * *

The cold breathing of her last cigarette and the strong smell of her perfume filled all his senses during the endless seconds that her lips touched his. His eyes remained open, alert of the unforgivable action that was happening. His skin bristled cold and his heart stopped beating in the second his eyes captured Amy's face among the crowd, who vanished in a blink of his eyes.

Sheldon didn't know, for how long she watched their "show", but he could feel the pain which had overflowed her seeing the scene. Using all his strength, his hands placed on her shoulders, pushing that woman back from him, with a quick move, she fall from the bench of the piano onto the ground. Completely surprised about his action, she opened her mouth.

\- "Who do you think you are to reject me like that?". She screamed indignantly, in an arrogant movement she got up to her feet and placing her hands on her hips. "Do you know who I am?".

\- "Yes, you're not her, and you will never be". Sheldon simply said, turning his whole body and stepping out of the room, while walking, he tried with the sleeve of his jacket to remove any traces of her on his lips.

Closing the door behind him, Sheldon took some needed air, he looked through every corridor and room he found at his path, searching for any clue of Amy. Her room was empty, and each one around it. Suddenly, the sweet and fruity smell of her hair filled Sheldon's nose, guiding him to one of the corners of the restaurant car, that was completely empty and dark.

At each step the smell was more intense, and in the silence of the night, Sheldon could hear her sobs between bitter tears. Huddled in a corner was Amy, wrapped herself on the cold floor like a wool, her hands over her face and her hair stirred.

\- "Amy!". He whispered, sitting crouched in front of her. "Let it me explain to you, what you have seen is not, I …"

\- "Are you going to tell me that you two weren't kissing?". Amy interrupted him, tearing her hands from her face, revealing her red eyes and the black tears of makeup which run down on her cheeks. "Do you think I'm blind or stupid?".

\- "No, Amy, of course not, it's true that she kissed me, but I didn't want to, I didn't even expected, please, believe me".

\- "Sheldon, you don't have to give me any explanation, it's all very clear, she's much more attractive than me, if you are gonna have fun with one, of course, you'd choose her".

\- "What are you saying? That's crazy!". Sheldon took her hands, holding them and bringing them to his chest. "For starts, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, you are smart, sweet and perceptive, I would never compare you to someone like Christy, believe me".

Sheldon kissed her hands softly, her skin was cold and salty from the tears, they were still trembling as her breathing. For a few seconds Amy left herself get lost in his eyes, they were so blue, bright and deep, that seemed a mirage, a place where nothing bad could happen, but the reality, one more time, hit her in the face, and in the groove of his lips were still remains of her lipstick, of Christy.

\- "Even if I believe you, what does it matter? This has been crazy, it does not make any sense, I don't know you".

\- "It makes sense to me, Amy, I had never done anything like this before … you are my exception".

\- "Until someone better than me appears ...". She whispered, raising from the floor and drying her cheeks full of tears with the backside of her hand. "This is the best Sheldon, believe me, you don't want to be with someone like me". Amy said sadly.

\- "How will it be better if you will be not with me?". Sheldon asked aloud, watching how Amy walked away from him, closing the door behind her, and leaving a void in his chest that he had never felt before, an intense and overwhelming pain.

* * *

Amy woke up with the intense track of the train arriving to the next station. Her head was spinning and her mouth felt bitter and dry. The wine last night had been too much, and all the events after that last sip seemed now blurred and incomplete.

Rising slowly from the bottom bunk, she grabbed her head, walking slowly and with shaking legs to the window. Through the curtains she could see the bright light of the white snow from the mountains. The stunning views of the place left her perplexed for a few seconds.

Suddenly, the sound of a moan behind her, spun her around. There was Christy, in the upper bunk, sleeping soundly, when all the events of the night hit her like a jug of cold water on an icy night.

The image of Sheldon and Christy kissing, pierced her head as a hammer, causing that two burning tears fall down from her cheeks. It hadn't been a dream, it was a nightmare from which she want to wake up, all her fears had been fulfilled, and at this moment, all Amy wanted was to jump off from the train and get away from all and everyone.

Drying her tears, Amy approached slowly to her closet, grabbing her clothes and purse and entering into the bathroom. If it wasn't enough with the headache and the nauseas, the worse will be to see that stupid face of Christy and how she would tell her how right she was.

A few minutes later and fully dressed, Amy tiptoed out of the room. She had managed to leave without waking her up, but now it was the hardest part, spend the rest of the day on the train hiding from Sheldon. Making sure the hallway was empty, Amy took the first step but a rustle of paper on the floor alerted her.

It was a white envelope, she took it slowly, rushing carefully with her fingers over the smooth and perfect letters on the front. "To Amy". Her head was screaming no, but her fingers took control of her body, and without thinking, she opened the envelope, taking the letter from his protecting cover.

 _\- "Dear, Amy"_. She whispered, hearing the soft voice of whom she knows was the owner of the letter, Sheldon.

A chill shook through her entire body, and with a big sigh she closed the letter, putting it inside of the book she had in her hand. She couldn't face this, not now, and as she started to walk again, she felt how her head was spinning even harder and a sharp pain raised in her temple.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without problems, after several glasses of water and some analgesics for her head, Amy found a perfect place to refuge herself for the rest of the day, at the end of one of the corridors was a small staircase which led to a high area of the train with boxes of cutlery and tablecloths. She knew that she shouldn't be there, but the simple thought of facing the reality, was just too much. In this place she was safe, she felt a calmness that her heart and mind desperately needed. There, with her book, and the sound of the wheels, was all she could expect for the day.

Closing the book after finishing it for the fourth time that year, Amy wondered if she had lost her mind. It wasn't normal for her to behave the way she did the last couple of days. To let herself be carried away by her instincts which she had always rejected, for a man, a stranger after all. No matter how much Sheldon had talked about himself for the past four days no matter how much their minds had connected to each other like never with anyone before. What she really knew about him? Maybe so many love novels had taken effect on her and as her mother always repeated, it was a sin and a shame for a young lady to read that kind of perverse books.

Amy ran her fingers down the cover of the book. A handsome man with long and blonde hair riding a white steed, holding his woman, so precious and sexy that Amy sometimes doubted who she was really looking at, she or he. Was that what she wanted? Be the woman whom a strong man rescue from?. She had always been an independent woman, strong and with firm convictions, and that, had given her more than a headache in her professional career, a place where a woman has no place on, or at least they say so. And now she was doubting of everything, everything she always had fought for, for what, a man?.

\- "Noo!". Amy screamed as tears started to streaming down her face.

Without thinking twice, she picked up the book, and threw it on one of the boxes next to her, causing Sheldon's letter to slip through the pages and fall into her lap.

Her mind knew that it wasn't a good idea, she had denied the letter's existence all day long, and still, her heart was beating knowing that it was there, so close. But now, it was between her fingers, and she couldn't deny it any longer, she needs to know what it says, she needs to know what Sheldon wants to say.

 _"Dear, Amy,_

 _I never wrote my feelings on a paper before, in fact, I denied having them for a long time. For that purpose, I created an armor myself, a refugee where nobody could enter and I thought, naive of me, that way I would be safe. Having it under control was my goal, and for years I achieved it successfully, but then you appeared in my life, and all my convictions and beliefs about myself took a shape. You showed a side of me that I would never have believed existed. You made me laugh and feel like never before, and I believe that I will never be the same after this, because Amy, you are the reason for all this, your mind, your eyes, your smile, everything has flowed those new feelings that will always belong to you, no matter how far away you are from me, or how many years to come, you are the exception, and you always will be._

 _Maybe your observation of our relationship is appropriate and logical, it may have been just a madness or an illusion, but if so, I don't regret it, any for a second, to have gone through it, because it's the only thing in my life that I don't want to control it, that I don't want to know if it's real or not, because it doesn't matter, it's the best thing I've ever felt, and I must thank you. Thank you for appearing in my life, you have given it meaning._

 _Always yours, Sheldon"._

Amy closed the letter, bringing it close to her chest, and feeling like she could vanish at any second. Never before had anyone talked like that about her, opening up and giving it sense of everything she was feeling.

Her heart was beating so hard, that she could feel the beat all over her body. Maybe it was crazy, it could be illogical or meaningless, but if something makes you feel that way, you have to leave everything aside and grab it with force, you have to turn your fear into your ally, enjoy it, even if it's just a limited time, not to think and act, just let you guide by your heart, only this time, and finally, know how life can be wonderful.

Amy jumped up, leaving the book on the floor, if something had taught her the love novels, it was acting fast, not being afraid to explore what her body craved so badly.

She slid down the ladder, listening only to the sound of her footsteps against the carpet in the silence of the train.

Through the windows, the night had covered the sky, and only the sound of the train could be heard in the empty hallways. She didn't know what time is was until she heard the sound of the clock ticking two in the morning above her head.

Standing in front of Sheldon's room, Amy considered her options, she could knock, surely, finding him resting, interrupting his sleep to tell him, what?. She hadn't even thought what to tell him, what she wants, if it's fair to make him go through this situation, but the letter in her hands, gave a new meaning to everything, and without thinking it, she slid her hand on the knob, opening the bedroom, and entering into the dark room.

\- "Sheldon?". She whispered, in the softest tone she could, approaching the bed.

But the bed was empty, like the rest of the room. Amy checked the bathroom, and the closet in case his belongings weren't there, but everything was exactly where it should be, except for him.

Leaving the room, not knowing what to do, Amy heard in the distant the sound of the piano keys, as if a breeze had passed between the keys, and like them, Amy was being guided by the same breeze, to the piano, attracted for a music that her ears didn't hear yet, but her heart felt.

Amy walked slowly down the long corridor with only the bright of the moonlight, that passed through the window, to illuminate her footsteps into the unknown, feeling as something pushed her harder than gravity to earth, as the sound of the piano keys sounded again, as if they were whispering her name to the wind.

The door of the communal room was ajar, and through the gap she could see the figure of Sheldon, sitting on the piano, crestfallen, touching with his fingers the instrument that her ears had noticed, and her heart had followed.

Without saying a word, Amy approached slowly to the piano stool, sitting next to Sheldon who fixed his eyes on her, as if he had seen an illusion. His pupils were as blue as the sea, dark and enigmatic and with a golden glimmer like the honey they used the last days to sweet their teas. As she looked into his eyes she saw they were red, and the marks of tears on his face. Amy felt her throat choke, and at the same time, how her pulse came out of her body like a song, from her heart to his ears.

 _"Chances are, 'cause I wear that silly grin_

 _the moment you come into view;_

 _chances are you think that I'm in love with you"._

Amy began to sing, first as soft as a whisper, and gradually raising her tone, taking out all her heart in each syllable that brushed her lips. Her eyes remained closed, afraid of Sheldon's, until the keys of the piano began to play along with the melody, and Amy could only open them, to see how Sheldon was still watching her, while his fingers slid between the keys in perfect synchrony.

 _"In the magic of moonlight,_

 _when I sigh "hold me close, dear"_

 _chances are you believe_

 _the stars that fill the sky are in my eyes"._

Amy closed her eyes again, but now, feeling how the melody entered through each of her senses, making her skin bristle and to cloud her mind. Sheldon's scent was intoxicating, so close to her that she could taste it on her lips, remembering those kisses from the most exciting morning she had ever had, those kisses that made demolish the foundations of her principles, to feel something that she always had denied, the kisses that those lips in front of her had given her, and that now, were craving to feel them again.

With each line of the song their bodies gradually approached to each other, feeling the heat that they were gave off, and listening the throbbing of their hearts, which seemed in sync. Sheldon brought his lips to her face, delicately, without touching it, but leaving only a small thread between them. Whispering softly the lyrics of the song, which was about to end.

\- "... chances are, 'cause I wear that silly grin ... " . His soft and delicate voice compassed with hers.

\- "... the moment you come into view …". She continued softly, while on her face it drew a smile and her legs trembled.

\- "... chances are you think that …". Amy brought her lips a little closer, so close that she could almost feel the warm of his breath. "… I'm in love with you". Both sang slowly in sync, feeling each letter that came from their lips and that crossed the other, making them shake.

Sheldon lifted his hand from the keys, brushing her face gently, leaving it on her cheek as his eyes locked with hers. Her eyes shone with the glint of the moon which pierced through the window in front of her, Amy's skin was white like porcelain, seemed delicate as the snow in the dark and her perfect red lips trembled in front of him like a leaf in the wind. She was so perfect in every sense, so unique, so incredible that it seemed a lie that she was again with him, in his arms, for him, and only for him.

Slowly, his lips closed the small gap that separated them, merging with hers again in a passionate kiss, his hands searched for her body, to prove to himself that it wasn't a dream, that it was more than a illusion, that finally his lips were where they should be, on Amy´s.

She felt like her body was invading again with that warm feeling, a feeling that make all her world vanish around her, and only she and Sheldon existed in it. Her hands slid to the nape of his neck, bringing him closer to her, in a delicious agony for feeling every inch of him on her skin. As his other hand slid up to her waist, her lips let his tongue pass, which began to dance on her mouth in an indescribable cluster of sensations.

Without breaking the kiss that consumed them, Sheldon placed his hands around her curve body, lifting her in his arms in a quick move and bringing her close to his chest. A surprised moaned escaped her lips as he lifted her up and slowly started to walk through the room headed to the door.

Her lips kissed his, dying if they parted, remembering every second of their life that they had been separated, and knowing that they could never do it again, even if they tried. The piano was left now in the distance, as she felt how everything around her move, Sheldon was walking down the long corridor to his room, while Amy was melting in his arms, wrapped in an endless kiss.

The passion which surrounded them was such that Amy couldn't say how many minutes had passed, or if it had been hours. There, lying on Sheldon's bed, with him over her, kissing every part of her body made the hours not count, the reality didn't exist now, and seemed as if life had stopped suddenly.

Sliding his hand under her blouse, slowly his fingers found her firm and shaped breasts, caressing them between his thumbs, while Amy moaned into his mouth and shuddered under him.

Sheldon had never felt such pleasure before, to feel how his hands and mouth made Amy scream with pleasure was a new universe for him, to let her know how much he wanted her, how the simple change of shape in her eyes had awakened an avalanche of desires on him, how the blush of her cheeks or the taste of her sweet skin has made his body want more. He wanted to know what it is like to feel completely intimated to her, to give everything he never thought he would give to anyone, let go his body and soul, just for her.

\- "Amy". He whispered, almost breathless, while his eyes were fixed on her bright orbs. "I need you so much, I want to be with you, in every possible way".

Amy raised her hands to his face, caressing his cheeks and bringing him closer to her lips, trying to think in how to say something that her body had already decided, that she craved and desperately needed him.

\- "Me too, Sheldon, I never thought I'd say this, but …. I want to feel everything, I need to know what all this feelings are about". She kiss him softly, giving him full access to her body as her hand released his face. "I've never been with any man before, but I know I want you".

\- "I was never with anyone, I never even thought about being with anyone, but you, you are …".

\- "Your exception?". She finished for him, biting her lower lip softly.

\- "Exactly, you are everything Amy Farrah Fowler, let me show you, please". He said, desperately returning to her lips, claiming them as his.

Amy slid her hands down his back, feeling his firm muscles under the shirt, which she, slowly, unbuttoned until his bare torso was before her eyes. Feeling how her core will explode, burning like a fire. Opening her legs, she led Sheldon stood between them, brushing, still dressed with his pants, the most erotic and sensitive part of her.

The desire, like their breaths, increased with each kiss, caress and touch. Sheldon slid her open shirt among her shoulders, bringing her breasts to his mouth, and lowering his kisses from her stomach to her navel. With his fingers, he unbuttoned her skirt, throwing it to the floor, with her stockings and panties. Seeing her beautiful body before him, so soft and delicate. What Sheldon needed to do, was undo his pants and melt back to her lips, with so much passion, that both were breathless.

Amy immersed herself in his neck, kissing and biting his intoxicating skin, letting herself be enveloped by his scent, hearing in her ears, the throbbing of his heart and the moans of his lips.

\- "Sheldon, I want you". She whispered in his ear, causing a spate of sensations to travel all over his body, making his whole skin bristle.

Sheldon bit his lower lip, placing his body between her legs, and staring at the entrance of her wet core, very gently, he entered her, feeling like a burning and beautiful fire enveloped his body, in a sea of sensations that he didn't know well how to process them.

Fixing his gaze on her intense eyes, Sheldon checked how her expression had changed. "Are you okay?. I can stop if I'm hurting you".

\- "No, please". She said with a trembling voice and her hands cupped his cheeks, bringing her lips to his in a sweet little kiss. "Keep going". She begged him.

Sheldon continued to adjust to her body, very softly and delicately, while his lips kissed every inch of her face. The intense pain which Amy felt at first was now slowly fading away, feeling as the pleasure took control, making her moans couldn´t hold on her lips.

Scratching his back, Amy felt how Sheldon had increased his thrusts, giving her a pleasure that she had never experienced before. "Mmm … Sheldon". Her moans grew louder, while he bit her hard nipples and caressed her breasts in the most sensual way.

Sheldon tilted his head back, feeling how her pulse had increased, and her breathing stirred more and more. Her legs wrapped around his waist, making him quicken his pace. "Amy …". He hummed as he felt how her hands sliding down his back, grabbing his posterior and squeezing it hard.

His thrusts accelerated, more strong and passionate than before, feeling how Amy was reaching to the climax, grabbing his skin with such force that they would be marked on it, forever. Sheldon grabbed her waist with his hands, bringing her body closer to him, feeling as he thrust deeper into her.

\- "Oh my good!". She groaned, sinking into his neck, and feeling how a surge run through her body, as the pulses of her walls caught Sheldon, who with one last thrust collapsed on top of her, feeling how his orgasm made his body tense and fade.

Sheldon lay on the bed, beside her, both were exhausted, sweaty and impressed by what had just happened, for what their bodies had done, so natural and perfect it had been. Sheldon pulled the sheet over their bodies, passing his arm under her neck, wrapping him around her still, breathless body. In a soft move he kissed her shoulder, leaving his nose resting on her skin while his eyes closed.

After a few moments in total silence, Amy started to breathe normally again, the rattle of the train came back to her ears and the first rays of the morning began to pass through the window, which was covered in white and bright snow. She closed her eyes, listening to Sheldon's rhythmic breathing. They almost reached the middle of their way, but for them the trip had just begun. Softly, she kissed his chest and lay her head softly onto his body, a satisfied sigh left his lips as she drifted into a calm sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading fellows! Hope the wait had been worth it. First of all I want to say Happy New year to everyone, wish that all your dreams come true this 2018. As you just read, we headed to the M-rated, and I promised you that things are going to get hot in that train (vixen mode).**

 **Thanks for your reviews, messages and always support, means so much to me, next week new chapter (I'm again on track to a weekly update yay!). As always thanks to my super beta Linda, who correct this in record time, a big ovation to her!.**


	7. Salt Lake City

**Chapter 7:** **Salt Lake City**

* * *

The first rays of sunlight shone through the window drawing shadows on her naked back, her dark and long hair was ruffled on the pillow, and the white sheet was surrounding her figure as if it was covered by a thin layer of snow. Sheldon touched her delicate skin with his fingers, still unable to believe that Amy was sleeping in his arms. The scent of her body impregnated every one of his senses, and the only sound his ears could hear was her calm breathing.

It had been hours since he'd woken up, and he'd just stood there, contemplating her, unsure if waking her up could break the spell, that all this happiness could vanish. He never had a feeling like this, so connected to another person, so secure and calm in his life, his mind had always been a battle, a stormy sea of unresolved questions, fears and unfinished things, that tormented him, but during the last hours none of that existed, only Amy and him, and their bodies letting themselves be found, and feeling something so incredible, that Sheldon knew nothing could ever get over it.

The wheels of the train changing tracks bridled the wagon, moving their bodies and waking up Amy, who opened her eyes slowly, turning her body in front of Sheldon, with the biggest and brightest smile that her face had ever drawn.

Amy fixed her gaze on his deep blue eyes, with the most incredible shade of blue, that any sea has ever had. She wanted to talk, as much as Sheldon, both wanted to express in words all the feelings that were arising within them, but, what to say that could express something like that? Instead, they approached slowly, both of them remain in silent, face to face, rubbing their fingers against each other's skin, trying to memorize their bodies, every inch of them and the feeling that their connected skins produce, so strong and powerful that could move the earth, or at least for them.

\- "Good morning". Sheldon finally sighed, kissing the tip of her nose delicately, while his hands hugged her naked body tightly to him.

\- "Good morning". She answered him, with a soft sigh while her smile was still shining on her face. "I can´t believe I woke up by your side, I mean, I never did something like that before".

\- "Me neither". Sheldon fixed his deep gaze on her, biting his lips. "But it was amazing, right?".

\- "It was …". She hummed, sinking her face into his neck and kissing his soft skin, while her hands went up from his back to his shoulders.

\- "Amy?". He repeated her name, as he ran his fingers dancing along for the skin of her back, making her purr like a kitten in his arms.

\- "Uhmm?". She moaned, still buried in his body.

\- "Will you stay here in the room until the end of the trip?. Sheldon asked, afraid of the answer that he longed want to hear from her lips. Amy sat up in bed, covering her breasts with the sheet, and placing her long hair on one of her bare shoulders. "I mean … I don't think that you want to go back to the room with Christy, and well …".

\- "Do you want me to stay here with you?". She interrupted him, while her whole skin bristling with just saying it aloud.

\- "Yes, I mean, I would love to". Sheldon cupped her face with his hands, bringing it to his face gently. "I don't think there's anything else right now that would make me happier than having you here, Amy".

Amy melted in his arms, if she was an ice cube, surely, she would turned into water...boiling water. Was all this real?. Never, not in a million of years, she would have said that something like this would happen to her, that her life would become a love novel, one of that she had longed for so much, but Sheldon's lips kissing her were the definite proof that everything was real, or at least, the most vivid and incredible dream she ever had.

When his lips gently parted from hers, Amy opened her eyes again, enchanted by his gaze which made her whole body tremble. Still, it seemed like a dream for Sheldon to have her in his arms, to kiss her, to caress her, and to connected with her in the way their bodies did, all night long. For the first time in his life, everything was calm, everything was perfect.

\- "I should go for my belongings to the other room". Amy said as she tried to remove the long arms of Sheldon, which were surrounding her body.

\- "No, wait here a little more". He begged her, bringing his body close to her, and kissing her all over her face, while listening to her giggles.

\- "Come on, I need to take my things, and you have work to do, I don't want to distract you anymore". Amy smiled, while raised her body on the bed, trying to cover everything she could with the sheet, but Sheldon didn't make it easy.

\- "You never distract me". He said, giving her another kiss, laying her back on the bed. "I couldn´t work even if everyone in the world vanished around me, is not you". His face paled like a ghost, and his bright eyes closed for a few seconds.

\- "Sheldon, you know you can tell me anything, right?. I know there's something that tortures you, open up with me, you can trust me". Amy said softly, taking his hand and bringing it to her chest, right in the heart.

\- "I know Amy, it's not that, it's ... I don't want you to look at me differently once I tell you, I don't think I would be capable to see that".

\- "Sheldon, there's nothing you can say will change what you make me feel, how much you've changed my life in just a week, and ... it's not like you killed anyone, right?". She joked, kissing the top of his nose, making him smiling shyly.

\- "No, but, doesn't make me a good scientist, or a good person either". He sat up in the bed, letting the sheet fall to his waist as his eyes darkened like never before. "I will tell you a story that I never told anyone, and I never thought I would do".

Amy approached to him slowly, impatient and at the same time, terrified, to know what was Sheldon hiding, wich was so terrible that tormented him, and made him leave his truly passion aside. "I'm listening". She simply said, supporting her face in her hand.

\- "There is a lot of competition in the field of physics, especially, at my university, or at least, it was". Sheldon started to explain, his voice cracked because of his nervousness. "But the biggest rivalry has always been between my coworker in the department, Dr. Kripke and me, he has always tried to refute my studies in all unimaginable ways, and well, I had my revenge, but at a high price".

\- "What happened?".

\- "One morning, I was walking to my office, it seemed like a normal day, but I heard a peculiar noise coming from Kripke's office, he had spent the whole night working and had fallen asleep on his desk. I approached to mock at him, I swear, but then I saw it, nearly hundreds of blackboards around him, with thousands of equations which seemed to make not sense at all, for anyone, except for me. In a few seconds my mind connected the blackboards and I saw a solution that Kripke had overlooked, at least for the moment. It was so simple and intelligent, it could solve so much in the field, would be the revolution of the decade, but I couldn't allow Kripke to take the credit, his mediocre mind would never have reached that solution, there was no other solution".

\- "Sheldon, what did you do?".

\- "I did something that I regret every second of each day, Amy". Sheldon put his hands over his face, covering his eyes and sighing deeply before speaking again. "I erased the blackboards, took his notes and left the university, I warned an hour later that I was sick so I didn't go for several days".

\- "Well, you stole one night's work from your co-worker, he hadn´t reached to any conclusion, it's bad but it's not that terrible".

\- "It's not just that, I ruined his career, Amy. Not only I erased what gave me the idea, I stole his studies for the last two years, what he was going to publish, and what the university was paying him for".

\- "Oh" left her lips while her eyes remained focused on him, in every word he said.

\- "He get fired, and the scientific press scoffed at him, Amy, not only I take away from him the opportunity to advance in science, I ruined his life, when I found out a few days later, I had already burned the notes and I couldn't tell him that it was me, not without giving his notes back".

\- "And what did you do with your idea?".

\- "I couldn´t work on it, every time I looked at the blackboard I only saw what I had done, the numbers blamed me, judged me, and they were right, I simply couldn't, I kept what I could and left without giving explanations, I couldn't live in a lie like that".

\- "Sheldon, I don't know what to say, it's a bit overwhelming".

\- "I know what you're thinking of me, is what I think of myself and I know I can never forgive me for something like that, I can´t expect you do. I know I lost you in the moment I said it aloud, but I had to do it, I had to get it out of me".

\- "Wait a moment, you didn't tell that to anyone? Not even to your roommate, or to his fiancee, what was her name?".

\- "Penny, and no, I couldn't find the words to say it, and I thought I could never but ... with you, it's so easy to talk, Amy, it's as if you already knew me for a long time and I can tell you everything, it's very strange".

Sheldon turned his body, avoiding Amy's gaze, but she returned to him, surrounding him with her arms, cupping his face and forcing him to look directly into her green and big eyes.

\- "It's not strange, it's wonderful, and I feel exactly the same with you. And don't think even for a moment that something has changed in the way I see you for telling me this, if it could be, now it's even better, I know that you are human, and as such we make mistakes, some more serious than others, but all can be solved, and Sheldon, we will find a solution, I promise you".

Sheldon closed his eyes, filling himself with each word that had left her soft and perfect lips, and as if to close the deal was, his lips sank into hers, in despair to have them as close as possible. Roaming with his hands over her naked body entwined in him.

\- "I don't know what I've done to deserve someone as perfect as you". He sighed between kisses, his body wanted her as much as his mind.

She heard his words rebound on her lips, digging into her skin like a knife. She was not perfect, quite the opposite, she had have a long and difficult childhood and adolescence, and had done things she regretted, many of them, unspeakable, and now when things seemed to fit, when they seemed to had back on track, Sheldon appeared in her life, disrupting everything in the most incredible of the ways.

\- "I'm not perfect, Sheldon". Amy sigh, clearing her voice and moving her face away from him. "There is something you should know".

Sheldon sat back on the bed, his gaze was fixed on her and his eyes had recovered the blue ocean shade that mesmerize her. "Alright, tell me". A shily smile draw on his face and made Amy hesitate for a moment.

Just as the words were about to leave her lips, the sound of someone hitting the door caught them by surprise, followed by a voice, that Amy knew perfectly to whom it belonged.

\- "Sheldon?". Christy repeated, hitting the door again, this time harder.

\- "Do not open, I don't want to talk to her". Sheldon whispered to Amy.

\- "I don't think she is the kind of woman who will not insist, let me". Amy said, raising up from the bed and surrounding her naked body with one of the sheets, while Sheldon covered himself as much as possible with the blanket that remained in the bed.

Amy firm walked the way to the door, her long and dark hair fell over her shoulders and her cheeks were still flush rosy. Taking a big breath, she flung open the door, finding herself face to face with her roommate, Christy, who blanched in the second her eyes made contact with her.

\- "Oh, good morning Christy, I didn't expect you here". Amy said sassy, she didn't know from where this pose came from, she had never done anything like that, but it felt so good, finally she will pay for all the tears she cried.

\- "I - umm …". Christy muttered, searching for words she couldn't find while her eyes roamed around the room, seeing the clothes scattered on the floor, and Sheldon sitting on the bed, looking at them with a smile, and his bare torso uncovered.

\- "So? You wanted something, right?". Amy placed her hand on her hip, squinting her eyes, waiting for her reaction.

\- "Yes, well, I have valued my attitude of last night and I wanted to talked it about with Sheldon, but I see that you are …. really busy".

\- "So, what I believe you are trying to say is, that you feel sorry for your behavior last night, and you should, but don't worry, is all forgotten, besides I think I have to thank you, otherwise this would never happened". Amy approached to her, whispering to her ear. "All - night - long". She said hoarsely as she turned her head back, winking at Sheldon who returned a mischievous smile to her. "It has been a pleasure Christy". Amy finished, closing the door into her face, which had the same pale color as the snow in the window.

Amy starred in front of the closed door for a few seconds, had she really done that? She had never been able to confront anyone, not even reply to the abuses she had suffered day after day all her life. A sense of victory invaded her entire body, as if closing that door had also closed the way to all her demons from the past, to all the memories that tormented her adult life ... and all thanks to him.

She turned back, contemplating the figure of Sheldon who was smiling at her from the down bed of the bunk, the sheet only covered up to his waist, and his muscular chest seemed like sweet chocolate to eat for her.

In a jump, Amy fell on the bed, being received by the long arms of Sheldon, who took her between them, kissing her face as if it had been an eternity that they have been together.

\- "Did you see what I just did? I can´t believe that I reply to her like that". Amy shouted with emotion and joy, while kissing him over and over again, each inch of his face. "I feel incredible".

\- "I'm very proud of you, she deserved it, and seeing her confused face was worth it". He said to her with a huge smile, hugging her soft body and melting his lips back onto hers.

Her lips were so soft and tender, like a sweet delicacy that he never get tire of. His hands began to travel up over her back, lowering the sheet in his path and discovering her naked body, stroking with his fingers, like a dance on her skin.

When his lips gently parted from hers, Amy opened her eyes again, enchanted by that gaze which made her whole body tremble. "I should go for my things, I don't have any more clothes in here, and I don't want that Christy throw them out of the window".

Sheldon approached to her face, biting his lip in anticipation, as someone who is going to taste the most precious dessert. "You may not need it, Miss. Fowler". He whispered, rolling with his body on top of her, kissing her neck with so much force that she felt how her skin burned under his touch.

\- "Hoo". Amy murmured, as her head layed down on the pillow, while his hands went down to her thighs, stroking slowly up and making her skin bristle. As her breathing accelerate to the beat of the first moans that come from her lips.

Sheldon opened her legs gently, placing himself between them, feeling how his whole body vibrated in anticipation, because his body had already taken control of his instincts, it wasn't just how much he wanted to feel her, it was what his body needed desperately, feel her body connected to his, until the end of the day.

Amy opened her eyes, connecting their gazes, and letting him know how much she needed him too. All the sensations, the caresses and all the kisses, everything was so new, and at the same time it seemed so right and natural, as if all her life had been lost in the ocean, and just in this moment, in which both shared body and soul, she had found the way home.

\- "Amy". He groaned desperately, as he reached the climax, after what could be minutes or even hours.

Amy went her gaze to the window, seeing as the sun had gone, and the dark night had covered the train, but right now, she wouldn't wish to be in any other place, more than in this one, savoring the delights of Sheldon's body, in which her legs were twisted, still trembling and shaking from her intense last orgasm.

* * *

Sheldon opened his eyes, the room was still dark, and the warmth of Amy's body was beside him with her legs intertwined in his, after they both fell asleep after their third time of making love. He raised slowly from the bed, feeling his body so full of energy and happiness, never in his life, he felt like this, as if he could do everything, around the whole world if he had to.

Slowly, trying not to wake her up, he gets up, dressing himself and picking up his books and notes. His thoughts wandered to Amy, to her mind which was revolutionized, she knew exactly what she had to do to him, what she had to say, if it was for science or just the weather, she deserves the best of him, only the best.

As he walked down the train aisle, only the sound of his footsteps on the carpet broke the silence of the night. The communal room was completely empty, and after a long discussion with the revisor, he finally left the keys to Sheldon, who started to work with more strength than ever.

The hours passed on the clock at the wall, which now marked five o'clock in the morning, Sheldon wrote paper after paper without stopping, thinking only one thing, getting his life back on track, being someone to be proud of, someone who really deserves to be with Amy.

Suddenly, the sound of the door caused him to turn around, Amy was staring at the frame door, wearing her long white nightgown, and her hair still tousled from the sleep and sex. Her eyes had a special shine, and her skin seemed as soft and delicate as the snow.

He had never seen her so beautiful, like a beautiful mirage which let his heart stop in tracks for a second, as a divine gift for which he will never had enough life to deserve.

\- "I woke up without you in bed, are you okay?". Amy came in softly, closing the door behind her, and turning the key.

\- "Oh yes, better than ever, I´m totally dedicated to work, your idea of recreate his notes using my eidetic memory, is incredible, it's as if I still had the notes in my hand".

\- "I'm so glad, it's great to see you so happy". Amy continued pacing through the room, standing next to the piano, and running her hands over it.

\- "And it's all thanks to you". Sheldon got up from the table, walking towards her with a big smile on his face. "You have been my inspiration".

\- "Oh, thank you, that's beautiful". She gulped, when Sheldon stared into her eyes, while his hands stroke over her waist, sliding them slowly over her silky nightdress, down to her thighs, lifting her up and sitting her on the piano.

\- "Not as much as you are". He whispered, sinking his lips onto her neck, while his hands rose up to her core. "I think you forgot to put your panties on, Dr. Fowler".

\- "Ups!" She amusingly said, while biting her lip and sliding her fingers through his hair.

Her head fell backwards, noticing the fingers of Sheldon sliding over of her warm and sensitive spot. Sheldon lifted the nightgown over her head, letting it fall on the piano and looking over her beautiful naked body. Stroking with his fingers over her soft skin, he appreciate how she goosebump at his path, as her nipples hardened.

Without hesitation, he brought his mouth to her skin, starting to kiss her shoulders and collarbones, downing softly and dragging his tongue with him, while Amy's soft moans welcomed him. Covering her breasts with his hands, he make her whole body arch against the avalanche of sensations, she lowered her back onto the piano with a heavy breathing.

Sheldon placed himself between her legs, sitting on the bench, and lowering his kisses now to her thighs and legs, stroking them up and down with his fingers.

\- "Sheldon, please". Amy begged, unable to move her body, who had fallen prey to the intense pleasure that Sheldon provided her.

\- "Not yet, little lady". Sheldon groaned, sliding his lips to her core, caressing with his tongue slowly on it.

\- "Oh, my!". Amy screamed in pleasure, feeling how her whole body nearly exploded. Laying her arms over her head to experience this pure pleasure.

\- "You should be quieter, they can hear us if you keep screaming". Sheldon warned her, while returning to her, rubbing with his thumb in her more sensitive spot.

\- "I will do what I can, but I can't promise anyth- oh!" She groaned deeply, arching her back against the dark and hard wood of the piano.

Amy tensed up under his warm and wet tongue, which was dancing between her folds, while his fingers drew circles over her clitoris. She tilted her head back and moaned, harder, louder. She knew she should be quiet, but the sensation was so overwhelming that it seemed that the world had vanished around them.

Sheldon speed up the thrust with his fingers, feeling how her legs had tightened beside his head. He kissed and licked her harder, letting his tongue twirl through her wet core, biting softly into it and hearing her moans of pleasure, that seemed like a paradise to his ears.

\- "Mmm, Oh, God!". Amy groaned while her body writhed. She had stopped trying to hide it, and now her body was owned to the pleasure, a unique and incredible pleasure that Sheldon was giving to her.

With each thrust the volume of her screams and moans rose up, just as the walls around his fingers narrowed. Sheldon knew she was close, so damn close. He could feel how her walls tightened around his fingers. Her back arched again as and her breathing was about to reach the drown.

Sheldon brushed even harder with his tongue over her swollen spot, biting it as his fingers writhed inside, feeling how her body begin to wobble. Amy howled, while her body was shaking, victim of the whipping of the orgasm which shook her body, like an earthquake, causing her to faint on the piano, while trying to recover her breath which had been lost minutes ago.

\- "Wo - wow". She barely whispered, her voice shaking from the sensation and the flood of happiness hormones who run through her veins.

She felt how her body was being carried away from Sheldon, who took her gently, placing her nightdress back over her overwhelmed and sensitive body, and slowly, he took her into his arms, kissing her gently on her forehead.

Everything around her was now moving, Amy saw everything blurred and she was too tired to even open her eyes. Her head lay against his shoulders, while Sheldon placed her back into their bed, raising the sheet over her body as the soft light of dawn started to pierce the soft curtains of the bedroom.

\- "Are you coming back?". She whispered, with her eyes still closed, but her hand holding his.

\- "Always, Amy". He whispered back. Leaving her alone just for a few minutes while he picked up his notes, and come back to her, as he promised, to where he should be, in bed, with Amy.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, and for always support! I'm so glad you are loving it the story so much, your reviews and DMs really make me the happiest girl in the world, really thank you. Hope that the Christy drama had worth it, and more things to come, next chapter we arrived to the west coast: Twin Falls station, and Christmas on the train!.**

 **Thanks to my beta Linda, she always do so great work helping me and correcting everything in time, even when I just can write in the middle of the night! (I'm owl, I know) You are great my bestie!.**


	8. Twin Falls

**Chapter 8: Twin Falls**

* * *

The morning had passed between laughs and cuddles in bed. It was almost lunch time and Sheldon and Amy were still naked, wrapped themselves in the soft sheets of the down bunk bed. The snow covered the window with the beautiful view of the state of Idaho, which they had entered only a few hours ago.

\- "Sheldon". Amy said softly, turning her body to face him. His eyes were sparkling softly, and his hair was sweetly stirred. "I love to be here, but … I'm starving". She laughed while hiding her face with her hands.

\- "Oh, right". Sheldon realized at this moment the loud roar of his stomach. He had been too absorbed with Amy to realize that he had skipped dinner and breakfast.

"Yes, me too". Sheldon stretched his arm to the small coffee table, looking at his pocket watch. "It's almost noon, you want to go to lunch?".

\- "Sounds perfect". Amy sat on the bed, letting the sheet slide down her body, revealing her curves and soft skin.

Sheldon ran his fingers featherlight over her skin. She was so soft and delicate, so warm and intoxicating. No doubt, he could skip a thousand meals or even his entire schedule just to be like this with her, just one minute more.

\- "I should take a shower before". Sheldon bit his lip, lowering his thumb down her spine which make goosebumps over her entire body. "Would you like to join me?". He asked with a husky voice as she gulped at his question.

\- "Really?". She turned suddenly, with a mixture of surprise, fear and excitement, while her cheeks blushed red.

\- "Yes, well, if it seems good for you, of course, I want you to feel comfortable with everything we do".

\- "It's sounds really good, but I had never shared a shower with anyone". She approached to his face softly, biting her lower lip just a few inches in front of him. "But, I hadn't done a lot of things that I've done in these last couples of days". Amy smiled slyly at him and in a jump, she walked to the bathroom, winking at him, while she entered.

Sheldon turned on the hot water tap, the shower began to break against the floor as the mist filled the room. The bathroom was small, miniscule, it could almost be the size of a closet, but the simple thought of Amy´s naked body so close to him, made his claustrophobia to dissipate.

He entered first, checking that it wasn't too hot. The warm water began to fall down his back and shoulders, relaxing his muscles, and closing his eyes at the sensation. It felt good, so good. Helping her with his hand, Amy entered beside him, bringing her body closer to his, feeling how her breasts brushed against his chest.

\- "Maybe it's too small for both of us". Amy said, brushing with her hands on his muscular chest, which made her doubt of her previous question.

The drops slid for his body while her fingers broke them gently. Amy bit her lip, lowering her hands to his abdomen, Sheldon had an incredible body, and although he hid it with all the layers of his suits, he had a perfect arms and chest.

\- "Nonsense, I never had been better". Sheldon slid his finger down her neck, for her collarbone, to her breasts. Gently, he pinched her nipples, which were starting to get hard at his touch.

\- "Mmm …". She moaned deeply, feeling how her body started to melt. Sheldon took her body closer to his, pushing her towards the wall, as he buried his face in her neck, running his tongue over her collarbone to taste her sweet and intoxicating skin. The hot water slid over their bodies, plugging the sound of her moans.

\- "Oh, Amy". He groaned, lowering his hands to her firm thighs, grabbing her ass and bringing her core closer to his growing excitement. "You don't know how much I want you". He howled, biting her lower lip, making her moan like never before.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, while her fingers played with his hair. His kisses were deeper, while his throbbing limb brushed her most sensitive part, making her whole body shake.

She wanted him so much, it was animal, irrational. She had spent her whole life suppressing her desires, fooling herself into thinking that wasn't for her, and now her body needed him as much as she needed to breathe. They had spent the whole night and morning making love, touching and brushing every inch of their bodies, and still didn't seem enough.

\- "Sheldon". She signed, breaking the kiss, as her hands stop him in tracks. "I have to ask you something". Sheldon nodded, trying to catch his breath.

\- "That thing... that thing you did to me last night, well... did you like it?". She stuttered, feeling how her cheeks had blushed more, if that was possible.

\- "You mean, the kiss?". He asked her, recreating himself in the sweet memory of his mouth on her wet and warm core.

Amy nodded, unsure if she ever will be able to put words to that. "Aham". She murmured shyly.

\- "Yes, of course, I loved it, you taste so good, Amy". He approached to her slowly, kissing her lips softly, stroking with his tongue over her upper lip. "Why do you ask?".

\- "Well, since you did it, I thought, maybe I could...". Amy was cut it off.

\- "Amy, you don't have to do it if you don't want to just because I did, I would never ask you for anything like that". He cupped her face in his hands, looking at her deeply. "This is as new for me as is it for you, I just want you to feel comfortable and…".

\- "Shh…". Amy closed his lips with her finger, kissing his neck, and starting down with her tongue over his chest. "I will never do anything I don't want to, I promise". She said, downing to his stomach, while she noticed how his skin bristled at her path.

Softly, Amy sat on her knees, feeling how the water fall on her back, with her hand, she grabbed the base of his hard member, descending up and down firmly, while a moan escaped from Sheldon's lips. Slowly, her mouth wrapped around him, making him groan harder.

\- "Oh, dear lord". Sheldon howled.

\- "Are you going to turn to God for this, Dr Cooper?". She winked, while stroking his member up and down, licking the top of his pulsing length with her tongue.

\- "Don't tease me, little lady". He groaned, as Amy´s mouth wrapped around him again, making him gulp. The heat of her tongue brushing over him makes all his skin bristle, so hot that it seemed to burn every one of his senses.

Her tongue danced on his skin as her hand stroked him firmly, down and up in a steady path, that it was almost a torture. He was large, very much, and exquisite, a lot. It was the most erotic thing Amy had ever done, there was Sheldon, surrendered to her, while his body twisted to her touch, screaming her name, Amy felt powerful.

Slowly, she pulled her mouth out, sliding her tongue from his base to the tip, twice, as her other hand claw his leg, making him trembled at her touch. "Do you like it, Dr Cooper?". She teased him, licking him again, slowly, while her eyes were fixed on him.

\- "Oh, Amy, come here". He groaned, grabbing her arms and raising her to his feet, while his mouth sank into her, savoring his own taste from her lips.

His mouth slid down to her neck, turning Amy around against the wall, placing her exquisite posterior against his member, gripping and squeezing it hard. Sheldon lowered his hands between her breasts, reaching for her core, which was wet and ready for him. Slowly, he slipped one of his fingers in her, making her scream his name.

\- "You are a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler, look what you did to me". He whispered to her ear, while he grabbed his member, entering slowly in her.

Amy moaned, as she grabbed the wall with her hands to hold her weight, feeling her legs trembled. "Ohh, Sheldon". She whispered, moving her hips closer to him, feeling him deeper, starting to thrust into her, first slowly, feeling her all, as his hands grabbed her breasts from behind, pinching her nipples and squeezing them.

Sheldon speed up his pace, feeling how close she was, hearing her screams of pleasure. Lowering his hands to her waist, he moved her towards him, driving her to her orgasm, making her walls grab him, and bringing him to the climax.

\- "Amy". He groaned, collapsing on her with so much force that he had to cling the walls to not faint.

\- "Oh my god, Sheldon". She moaned as he slipped out of her, and she turned her body to face him. "I love you". She signed without thinking, and at that second, she jumped, closing her lips with her hand.

\- "What?" He asked, connecting his gaze with her, who turned away, embarrassed.

\- "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …".

\- "No, don't say sorry". He cupped her face with his hands, lifting her gently to face him. "I love you, Amy. I love you from the moment I first saw you, reading that book in the cafeteria, since I saw your eyes, and your smile, and I love you more each passing second". He said, kissing her deeply.

\- "I love you too, Sheldon, so much that it scares me". She said catching her breath, and returning to his lips, where they stayed kissing, until the water turned cold.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy arrived to the common room, where the rest of the passengers of their wagon were finishing the brunch or starting to drink. The room was decorated with the first Christmas decorations, which due to the delay of the storm, they would celebrate on the train. Sheldon wasn't very happy about the idea, one of the reasons for his trip was to avoid precisely these holidays and the celebrations that it involved.

The couple walked to the end of the car, to their usual table, which fortunately a group of people was leaving at that time. Sheldon sat into his spot, while calling the attention of the waiter and ordering what looked like a feast of pancakes, bacon, toast and all the types of cakes that was on the menu.

\- "Oh my god, this is delicious". She said, biting a large piece of smoked bacon. Maybe it was that great or maybe was because of the lack of proteins that her body desperately needed, but the truth was that Amy devoured it as if there were no tomorrow.

\- "Oh yes, it is". Sheldon said rosily, while he saw how some syrup slipped down her lip, run down her chin. Normally something like that would have sparked him, in so many ways, each one more deranged than the last, but now, even he was amazed for his own attitude, although his thoughts were still obsessive, to lick that syrup from her skin, or at least let the rest of it run over her curvy body.

\- "Sheldon, are you okay?". Amy waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention back.

\- "Oh yes, I'm sorry". He blinked a few times. "I've seen something that has captured me".

\- "But you were staring at me". She asked, confused.

\- "Precisely". He said, lifted his body and dragged with his finger the drop of syrup from the corner of her mouth, sucking his finger with a mischievous gaze at her. "delicious".

\- "Hoo". Escaped from Amy´s lip as her cheeks turned red. His intense and deep blue eyes stared at her as no one had ever looked at her before, as if all he ever wanted to look in the world was just her.

Her gaze was lost on the train, fearing that if she connected with him again, she probably would lose all her composure and throw herself back to his lips.

The room was completely full, the passengers laughed and chatted at the tables while the waiters ran between the corridors to attend to all the people. And just on the opposite of their table, Amy recognized a shadow. Christy was there, drinking a cocktail and of course, flirting with the rest of the men at her table, with her usual gall and a cigarette in her hand.

Her blond hair was pulled back into a high bun and her dark green suit was showing more than it should have. Amy smiled, calling her attention, who face her, squinting her eyes and puffing on her cigar.

While she aspired, the sunlight entered through the window, illuminating the glasses and showing a mark on the dark wooden piano, a round one, and as her mind visualized Amy's posterior on the piano the smoke in her chest stabbed like a dagger, making her cough hard for several minutes while her gaze was fixed on Amy who reply her with a simply wink.

Amy was smiling, looked back again to Sheldon, who was very busy with his pancakes, and was absent of what just happened. His face had a lovely pink hue and his hair was still wet from the shower. Amy bit her lower lip, unable to think of anything better to look at him.

\- "Everything okay?". Sheldon asked, looking up from his plate to see Amy's smiling face in front of him.

\- "Oh, yes". Amy got up from her chair, bringing her body closer to him, and removing a small drop of syrup that had remained at the corner of his lips. "delicious". She said, linking her finger and winking at him.

* * *

\- "Sheldon, that's cheating". Amy said indignantly, while throwing her cards on the table.

\- "It is not". Sheldon said, raising his eyebrows, and trying to steal the cards from her hand. "Was your card, right?". He teased her, making her laugh.

\- "But it's not fair, you can't count cards". Amy took the pile, started to shuffling them and mix them well.

\- "I didn't count, I knew the cards that had come out, and the ones I had in my hand, so the maths did it, not me".

\- "Is still cheating, therefore I won, mister". Amy said, placing the cards on the table and raising her eyebrows defiantly. "Zero to three Dr. Cooper, I thought you were good but it seems you were bluffing too".

\- "Oh, yes?. Let's see now, little lady, I will show you how a truly Texan can play poker". He buffed. "I hope you are ready, little lady". Sheldon said, looking at her and hiding his smile behind the cards.

\- "Oh, but I born ready, mister". She teased him, hiding her eyes behind her cards and raising her eyebrows. "I don't mind winning over you a third time".

Sheldon looked attentively, every gesture and move which Amy made while playing, how she ordered the cards in her hand or the delicate way of leaving them on the table, without bending them. He had never had so much fun losing, and that rarely happen, and when it does, well, even him need to confess that his reactions aren't always has mature as should be, but with Amy it was different, her intelligence and astuteness overwhelmed him every second that passed, she was special, she was unique.

\- "Good afternoon, Miss Fowler, Dr. Cooper, I'm sorry to interrupt your game". The revisor's hard voice sounded behind their backs, making them turn to face him.

\- "Mr. Wilson!". Amy exclaimed, "What a nice surprise".

\- "No need for apologies, please, join us". Sheldon insisted with a big smile.

\- "Well… mmm, thanks, I suppose". The revisor hesitated for a few moments. Dr. Cooper had done nothing but bother him and demand crazy and ridiculous things during the first days on the train, and now, seeing him so calm and relaxed, it was almost scary.

He sat next to them, staring incredulously at the dozen of empty plates scattered on the table and the huge smiles of both of them. "I come to tell you about the Christmas dinner tomorrow night, I know it's a bit hasty, and it might seem a little …".

\- "Crazy?" Sheldon interrupt him.

\- "Well, yes, but if this trip has been something, it's certainly crazy. Don't you think so?".

\- "I agree with that, and a dinner all together on the train sounds lovely, dance, lights, music, sounds perfect, count with me". Amy said cheerfully.

\- "That's the spirit, and what do you say Dr. Cooper?. We would love to have you again and maybe delight us with your incredible voice again".

\- "I can´t confirm it now, sorry, I have a lot of work to do and there are only a few days left to get to Pasadena". His smile was gone, now he was serious, colorless and almost unrecognizable for Amy. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to the room". Sheldon got up and left the room without crossing his eyes again with Amy, who was stunned in her seat.

* * *

Amy opened the bedroom door, finding Sheldon sitting on the bed, his hands over his face and the window wide open, while the snow fell on the ground and the cold breeze came in making her skin tremble.

\- "What just happened out there?". Amy enter and walked to the window, slamming it close, and facing Sheldon, who still covered his face with his hands.

\- "I don't know what you mean". He stammered, running his hands through his hair and forcing himself not to look at her.

\- "You don't know?. Ok, then explain me why you have been incredibly rude with Mr. Wilson, and left me there, alone, without giving any explanation, I thought we were having a good time and suddenly everything changed, you changed".

\- "Yes, I changed, Amy!". Sheldon screamed, getting up from the bed and walking to the window where he turned his back to her.

\- "What's going on? What did I do?". Tears started to fall down her face, while she was standing in the center of the room, unable to move an inch of her body.

\- "This, what I am since I met you, since I entered this train, this ... is not me, I´ m not a friendly, happy and loving person, I don't dance or … make love". He whispered the last. "And above all, I don't celebrate Christmas".

Amy approached to him slowly, running her hands delicately down his back. "I haven't met that person, the Sheldon I've met is affectionate, tender, intelligent and nice, he dances with me, and of course he made love to me in the most intimate and perfect way, and that person, may or may not celebrate Christmas, I don't care, but he will never leave me alone or shout at me, that's not the person I fall in love with".

Amy walked to him, grabbed his face, turning him up to face her, the tears spread across his face, and his beautiful blue eyes were dyed red. "Sheldon, what is it? Tell me and I will help you, you know I will".

Sheldon simply dropped himself on his knees, clinging to her body, and sinking his face into her stomach. "Amy forgive me, I never wanted to hurt you, but I'm scared, afraid you'll see what kind of person I was, that when we get out of here, you don't want to be with that person, with that nasty, neurotic and incompetent social person that I am. I'm a mess, Amy, a complete fraud".

\- "No, you are not". Amy dropped to her knees, cupping his face with her hands, and bringing it closer to her. "You are not like that to me, and the whole world can hate you if you want that, I will never understand it, because you are the only person who has listened to me, who has really looked at me, and nobody is going to erase it".

Sheldon kissed her lips softly, stroking them like a feather in the wind. His hands reached up to her chin, lifting her face. "Amy, I love you, I love you so much that I can't believe this is real".

Amy closed her eyes softly, feeling how his words invaded all her senses, and softly returning to them, caressing and kissing them as if their lips also wanted to talk.

\- "Amy". He whispered into her lips, and she set aside a few inches, looking at his deep and blue eyes. "I want to celebrate Christmas with you".

\- "Sheldon, you don't have to, it's ok for me". She stroked his face, placing his hair behind his ear. "I wasn't doing anything this year anyway".

\- "But I want to, I feel like finally Santa listened to me".

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "When I was little, my pop-pop died shortly before Christmas. He was the only one who encourage me to follow science, to give that to the world, and when my mother took me to see Santa that Christmas, well, I ... I asked him to bring my pop-pop back, and of course, he didn't, so every year since then I don't celebrate Christmas".

\- "And what does that have to do with me?".

\- "Because you are like my pop-pop, I mean, that you've helped me and pushed me back to physics, to my path, to my true self, and I know it's not the same but I know that now I can forget it, now I have you, and I believe again in Christmas".

\- "That's beautiful, Sheldon, and I'm sorry you had to pass through that being so little, I know it's hard to lose someone you love, I truly know".

\- "Amy, you never talk about your family, how are they?".

\- "Well that is because is not much to tell. My mother had me being very young, she was a very intelligent woman, but like me, she made very bad decisions. My father left her when he knew about me. So my mother did the best, and left my grandparents to raise me while she finished her studies. I was very happy with them, a lot, they were the best parents in the world. My poppa read to me biology books, we collected plants and insects, I learned and fell in love with science thanks to him, but my grandma get ill and passed away, and after her, my poppa died too, both left me and well … it wasn't in the plans of my mother to raise a child".

\- "That's horrible, what happened with you?".

\- "I was seven when I went to my first foster home, I jumped from home to home until Harvard gave me a full scholarship at 16, and the rest you know, I spent the rest of my adult years there until California called me for work, and I thought it would be nice to get back home, or whatever I have there".

\- "I'm sorry you went through something like that, you don't deserve any of that". He cupped her cheeks, kissing her lips softly.

\- "Life isn't fair sometimes, but right now I feel is giving me a lot back".

\- "I wish I had met you before". Sheldon caressed her face, bringing her closer. "I want to kiss you for every moment you ever felt alone".

\- "That would take you a whole life, Sheldon". She said softly, drying the tears of his face.

\- "Then let's start now". He whispered, melting his lips on her mouth and surrounding her body with his arms. "I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler".

\- "I love you too". She whispered, returning to his lips, which erased all the pain that the loneliness had stirred in her, every tear she had shed and every moment of despair. Because now, she wasn't alone, she would never be alone, again.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading my fellows! Hope you liked this one, we are very close to the end, and it's not going to be as sweet as they thought, but first, let's have some Christmas time and a special guest that you know very well, hint, is buddy time!.**

 **Thanks as always to my bestie and beta Linda, she is so fabulous that I can´t thank her enough for all she does.**


	9. Portland

**Chapter 9. Portland**

* * *

The morning light filled the corridors and reflected the marble tiles of the hall. The station was crowded, hundreds of people ran from one side to another while the sound of the trains whistling draw a smile on his face as he waited impatiently in the line of the public telephone.

Sheldon looked at the big golden clock that hung on the wall of the station. He only had forty more minutes ahead before he need to return to the train, where Amy was waiting for him. He smiled thinking of her, probably doing a crossword while the tea mug warmed her hands by the window on the restaurant wagon. He didn't know what she had done but her simple image in his mind made his heart throb so hard as if it were going to leave his body.

Finally, the noisy and round woman who preceded him left the phone and walked away. Sheldon took one of his handkerchiefs, cleaning the handset as much as he could, it was not like disinfecting it but it would work, at least, for now. Dialing on the phone, he waited while sighed with the words waiting on his lips.

\- "Residence Hofstadter-Cooper". They answered on the first ring.

\- "I've only been a few weeks out and you're already violating our roommate agreement". Sheldon said exasperated. "You know my name goes first".

\- "Oh, hey buddy!". The known voice of Leonard resonated on the other side of the phone. "How are you?. We expected you days ago".

\- "Hello Leonard, I know, I'm sorry for the delay, there was a problem with an ice storm and we get trapped a few days in the snow, but I'm in Portland now, so I'll be back in a few days".

\- "Where is he, is he well?". Penny's voice sounded in the background.

\- "Yes, he is in Portland". Leonard talked over the phone with his fiance. "There was a storm and he got stuck in the snow".

\- "What?". She shouted. "Give me that".

\- "Hey, is Penny, are you okay sweetheart?". Sheldon drew a sweet smile on his face imagining Penny removing the phone from her fiance hands, something that had already happened, more than once.

\- "Hello, Penny. Yes, I'm fine, I'll be home in a few days, I just wanted to let you know I was on my way and …". Sheldon bite his lip. "I need to talk to Leonard too. But thanks for worrying".

\- "Well, mmm ... you´re welcome". Penny stammered, unsure if she had heard correctly. Sheldon wasn't the kind of person that is considerate or who understands feelings, even the most obvious ones. "I will leave you with him now, I have an audition anyway so be careful and Merry Christmas!".

\- "Merry Christmas, Penny". Sheldon said, listening how Penny kisses Leonard and closed the door of their apartment. Sheldon sighed, for the first time their displays of affection didn't bother him in the least.

\- "Hey buddy, I'm here". Leonard's voice came back excited. "So how was the Congress?".

\- "Tedious and long, as always, but is not what I'm calling you for, I …" Sheldon hesitated. "I meet someone, Dr Fowler".

\- "Oh, who is he?". Leonard asked intrigued. It should be someone fascinating if is worthy the time to mention it for Sheldon.

\- "No, is … is a woman, is my ... I'm not sure what we really are, but I'm just trying to hold onto something in this trip".

\- "Sheldon, what do you mean with that?. It sounds like you're with her in a romantic way".

\- "Well, I'm trying to find exactly what I missed these years, Leonard". Sheldon bit his lip. "I'm very happy".

\- "Well, then I'm happy for you, buddy, even though you've left me bewildered, tell me more about her".

\- "Her name is Amy and she is ... she's amazing, sweet, beautiful and intelligent, she's the smartest person I've ever met and …". Leonard cut him off.

\- "It seems you're crazy about her".

\- "I am. And there's something else I have to tell you …". Sheldon took a deep breath. "I slept with her too".

\- "You dog!". Leonard screamed while laughing.

\- "Leonard, please!". Sheldon scolded him. "It's not that, it had been intimate and ... intense, I never thought I'd do something like that. Every time we're together … I'm sure I'm in love with her, Leonard".

\- "Well, I've known you for almost fifteen years and … I never thought I will hear those words from you".

\- "I didn't either until it happened. It'd never be the same and I'm ok with that".

\- "Sheldon, if something has caused you to speak like that, to open yourself like this, it's something you should not let go, and as your best friend I'm really happy for you".

\- "Thank you, Leonard, I can't wait for you to meet her".

\- "Me too, and I'm sure Penny will be crazy when she finds out". Leonard says excited thinking about the smile of his fiancee when she finds out the news. "Is she going back to Pasadena too?".

\- "Yes, she works for UCLA and …". Sheldon turned his head listening to the sound of the station clock that market the time. "I need to leave you now or I'll miss the train, I'll see you in three days".

\- "We'll be there to pick you up, both of you. Goodbye buddy".

\- "Goodbye, Leonard". Sheldon hung up the phone, running back to the train which would leave in less than five minutes from the station of Portland.

While running, Sheldon thought in all those times that Leonard told him his feelings for Penny, all those times he didn't understand the behaviors of his friend. All the sleepless nights thinking on a woman, or leaving science aside for be with her. And now, Sheldon understood it. It was not just the woman, or the sex, it was that feeling in his stomach how tell you that you are in the right place, whenever you are with her.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blink of an eye. After a delicious lunch, Sheldon locked himself in the room, writing the rest of the notes of Kripke's work. Amy had offered to help with the decoration for the Christmas party, and although it had only been a few hours, Sheldon missed her terribly.

Sheldon stood up and stretched his body. He was not used to work on a sofa and his body resented it. Walking through the room, he stared at the window, looking with delight at the beautiful views of the West Coast. Gone were the meadows covered in white snow and frosted windows, the snow barely was distinguishable between the leaves and the sun was shining bright in the blue sky. Almost seemed to be at Pasadena, at home, but now everything would be different, Amy would be there, completing something that had always been missing. A smile appeared on his face while his eyes lost in the railway.

\- "This is how you work, Dr Cooper?". Amy's voice sounded in the back. Sheldon turned around, seeing the figure of Amy at the door, a smile was spread on her lips, and her hands on her lush hips, she couldn't be more beautiful.

\- "The geniuses also need a rest". Sheldon joked, walking toward her with a firm step and standing a few inches from her face. "You know it well". He whispered and Amy smiled, feeling how her cheeks flushed red.

\- "You are right". She winked, biting her lip and breathing hard, feeling how his hands grabbed her waist.

\- "I missed you". He said, leaning over and kissing her softly on her creamy and smooth lips. "Very much". He whispered still on her lips.

\- "Me too". Amy smiled, as her legs still trembled at the unexpected and sweet kiss. "The decoration is beautiful. I know you're not a Christmas fan, but it's really sweet".

\- "I'm looking forward to see it". Sheldon said with a smile, as he walked back to the couch.

\- "Seriously?". Amy closed the door behind her and walked around the room, sitting next to Sheldon who contemplated her.

\- "Yes, I've actually changed my mind about dinner. I'd love to take you and spend the evening with you, Amy".

\- "That's very sweet but you don't have to do it just for me".

\- "It's not just for you. It's the first Christmas that I have something to thank for, and …". Sheldon bit his lip. "I want to remember our first Christmas with a smile".

\- "Thank you". Amy kissed his cheek, feeling the warmth of his soft skin.

\- "Next year we will spend it at home, with a real tree and making a big dinner. I will cook because Penny doesn't even know how to make a bowl of cereals without burning the house in the process". He joked.

\- "Next year?". Amy stuttered. "Do you already think about those things?".

\- "Of course, Amy …". Sheldon grabbed her hand looking into her eyes. "I love you, more than I ever thought I would love anyone, I want to spend every Christmas that comes with you". Amy gulped, feeling as the tears were about to fall from her eyes.

\- "Sorry, did I say something that upset you?".

\- "No, it's really sweet, it's just … maybe a bit early to think about these things ... we've only known each other for a week and I …". Amy felt like the words were hiding in her lips, afraid to leave.

\- "You are right". He kissed her lips quickly. "I'm sorry, sometimes I think too much".

\- "It's okay, you're like that, and I love you too".

\- "Why don't you take a hot shower and prepare yourself for dinner?". Sheldon looked at his watch and returned his gaze at her with a smile.

Amy felt how the water slide slowly down her body, the steam had flooded the small room, and her skin reddened from the heat. Tears began to fall down her face, thinking about Sheldon's words, he wanted to share a life with her, he loved her, and despite the short time she knew him, she felt something very strong for him, something that she had never felt before. But still, she couldn't stop thinking about the letter in her purse, the letter for which she had traveled to New York in the first place, that letter was going to change her life, and now, it seemed like a curse.

* * *

Sheldon waited impatiently in the communal room, like other times he wanted to give her time to get ready. The room was beautiful, no doubt Amy had done an amazing work with the decoration. White burning candles were placed among for the different surfaces, ornaments on the windows and a large tree behind the piano with the most precious pieces of porcelain he had ever seen. Sheldon smiled thinking about his Christmases when he was a child, the socks hanged over the chimney, and the smell of memaw's cookies wandered through the house. Christmas where his pop-pop recited old poems and laughed with the taste of hot chocolate on his lips.

Since those years, Sheldon had never enjoyed the holidays, didn't expect it or longed for them, what his mother would think if she saw him like this, excited and anxious, with her best suit and bow tie, waiting for a beautiful woman to dinner, dance and enjoy a magic night. No doubt Sheldon wanted Amy to have a night she would never forget.

On time, as always, Amy opened the door of the communal room, looking timidly at the handsome man who waited for her with a bright and sweet smile. Sheldon was so handsome and elegant that Amy gulped when she saw him. His black suit fit his shoulders and back impeccably, those shoulders that Amy had caressed and kissed for hours in the last few days. A white shirt and a beautiful dark blue bow tie, as intense as his incredible ocean eyes, bright and fixed on her.

Sheldon approached to Amy slowly, enjoying every second. He placed her arm to lead her inside. Her hair fell in loops down her back, her deep red lips were a sin, and her cheeks were flushed delicately. She was beautiful, beyond that. A delicate long black silk dress hugged her curves, on her shoulders two lace straps and from his height he could glimpse the beginning of her neckline. Sheldon licked his lips, moving gently to her ear.

\- "You've never been so beautiful, Amy". He whispered softly, kissing her cheek very slowly. "Merry Christmas".

\- "Thank you". She smiled shyly, while her gaze were lost in his eyes. "You're not bad at all, either." She winked and he let out a laugh, as they walked around the room.

Sheldon smiled, the night was being perfect, much better than he ever imagined. They had laughed and danced for hours. The food was delicious, he still could taste the delicious roast turkey with cherry sauce and mushrooms, and one of the best wines he had ever tasted. The piano enlivened the night as Amy's laugh filled his ears.

Sheldon looked at her smiling, she was enjoying her chocolate volcano with her cheeks flushed from the wine and the heat of the fireplace. Her lips had the dark chocolate on them, and Sheldon gulped at the contact. He wanted to taste them and have them as close as possible.

Without thinking twice, Sheldon raised his body on the table, grabbing her neck and bringing their heads close together, kissing and sipping the intense taste from her soft lips. Amy closed her eyes, enjoying how her body vibrated and her skin bristled at his contact. It was intense how the passion was devouring their bodies. The kiss intensified, and she let his tongue dance with her in an ecstasy of pleasure.

Amy bit his lip, feeling how her whole body burned inside. She gently parted her face, seeing his intense eyes fixed on her. She gulped, knowing that she was lost in him, in his body and she couldn't imagine not having him right now.

\- "Can we go somewhere else?". She begged, her voice almost breaking. Sheldon nodded, knowing that she had put words into his thoughts. He grabbed his jacket from the chair, and both left the room almost running while two big smiles had drawn on their faces.

Sheldon grabbed her body, stroking the soft fabric and feeling the curves which hid beneath it. As they passed through the corridors, laughing Sheldon laid her back on one of the doors, cupping her chin and kissing her intensely, teasing her, seeing how her body reacted to his touch. Amy moaned, feeling his body so close to her. She peeked the door, and read "only employees". In a swift move she opened the door, and both fell to the floor, one over the other, as their kisses intensified.

Between kisses, Sheldon looked to the side, seeing that they were in the cargo room. He gave her one last kiss onto her lips and rose from her, giving his hand to help her up. Both roamed around the room.

\- "We shouldn't be here". Sheldon said looking around. The room was full of boxes and tools. In the background you could see a staircase which went up to the roof of the train and coal was expected all over the ground.

Amy grabbed his hand, guiding him to the back of the room, while biting her lip. Sheldon watched how her curves move in front of him, waddling as a song. She walked to the stairs, and stared at it for a few seconds.

\- "We should go up". She said, turning her gaze to him.

\- "What?. Are you insane?". Sheldon screamed. "We don't know at what speed we are going, the wind could drag us and we could fall off the train".

\- "Come on, I've never done anything like that, do it with me". She approached to him slowly, kissing his lips as she climbed the first step. "Come with me". She whispered.

Sheldon stood staring at her deep green eyes. He didn't know what happened between, but when he got back to his sense he was climbing up that ladder, and nothing else mattered. Amy opened the door that fell to the ceiling by the speed of the air. The wind entered the cold room, moving their clothes and hairs. Climbing a step further Amy pulled her head to the surface, feeling as her whole body was pushed by the cold wind.

Her hair starts to move in the wind, it was a feeling like flying, feeling a freedom that she never have imagined before. After a few seconds, Sheldon joined her, both grabbed the ladder, while the wind crashing against their bodies. Everything around him was blurred, the landscape disappeared in seconds and the wind stretched their skin making it hard to keep their eyes open.

Suddenly Amy turned her body to him, grabbing his hand and lifting it to the air, as she screamed loudly into the wind. Sheldon looked at her, shouting hard, feeling how he soothed her mind and body. Once again both shouted at once. All the frustrations, fears and cries that had occurred in their lives seemed to come out from their lips, relieving theirs memories and letting the air took them away, forever.

Slowly, they both went down, closing the door and going down the stairs. Sheldon stared at Amy, her nose was flushed, and her skin glowed, her hair was stirred by the wind and she was panting while repositioning her dress. He had never seen her so beautiful, nothing could be compared.

He walked to her, leaning her against the wall, kissing her whole body. He feels so alive and excited. Everything for her, every second by her side had been so incredible that it seemed like a dream. A dream that he never wanted to wake up.

His hands went down for her soft thighs, pressing himself hard against her while his fingers caressed her skin and make her goosebump. "I want you". Sheldon whispered into her neck, sinking into her scent, which made his body burned. His kisses plunged into her skin as his hands slide up to her hips, he raise her up to one of the boxes.

He bit her neck, listening to her moans in his ears, his hands continued to rise up to her waist, wrapping her panties and dragging them to the floor in a swift and savage move, and wrapping her legs around his waist. She groaned. Every moan which came from her sweet lips was music to his ears, he loved to listen to each one of them, analyze them and know that she was enjoying it as much as he do.

He lifted her dress up to her hips, and his fingers slid to her core, which was already wet for him. His lips slid to her ear, biting her earlobe, feeling his hot breath on her skin, making her moan of the sensation. "Do you want me?". He whispered breathless into her ear and kissing her softly.

\- "Yes, oh yes, Sheldon". She begged, opening his shirt and brushing his bare and firm chest with her hands, clawing in him.

Sliding a second finger into her, Amy bit his lower lip, screaming with pleasure in his mouth, while her fingers tangled in his hair, grasping it hard as her body started to trembled. Her hands slid down to his pants, unbuttoning them, falling quickly to the floor. She took his member into her hands, sliding it up and down while Sheldon's kisses grow hotter.

Sheldon grabs her legs, thrust into her, slowly and deeply. Both moaned at the sensation, feeling the warm of their bodies. Amy's legs pulled him closer to feel him complete in her, while Sheldon pushes into her over and over again.

His hands run to her breasts, sliding the dress down, leaving them out. Cupping them with his hands, squeezing and pinching her nipples as she groaned in his mouth. "Harder, Sheldon, oh my god!". She begged him, scratching his back while she writhing in pleasure under his hot and wet body.

He grabbed her hips, pumping harder and deeper in her as she moaned hard. He lowered his face to her neck, biting it while Amy flutters in pleasure beneath him. Sheldon's gaze caught her as he pumped into her, he wanted to see her face, while he felt her entire body shaking.

\- "Come for me, Amy". He begged her, feeling as he enters deeper into her. Her breathing quickened as her hands clawed at his back.

Amy groaned loudly, leaving her voice, while Sheldon feels the pulses of her strong orgasm around him. "Oh dear lord". He screamed, feeling her shaking on him and letting him go with one last thrust, collapsing on her in a strong orgasm that took his breath away.

His body fell on her, surrounding her with his arms. Amy raised her face, resting it on his shoulder, while recovering her lost breath. "Merry Christmas". She whispered, while Sheldon kissed her skin, hugging her stronger, and not wanting to leave her, ever.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, millions of thanks for all your reviews and comments, I'm over the moon with all the love you give me. THANK YOU!**

 **I want to clarify, because some of you didn't understand my note in the previous chapter, sorry, my fault, I didn't want to say that the end would be sad. I mean that before the end is some drama coming. Relax, I would never do something like that to you, the end will be, like all my fics, sweet and beautiful.**

 **A big thanks, as always, to my beta Linda, she is the best and gave always so many good ideas!.**

 **Three chapters to the end of the railway ….**


	10. San Francisco

**Chapter 10. San Francisco**

* * *

The lights of the city flickered in the windows while the train moved away from the San Francisco Station to the mountains. The stars filled the dark and open sky while only the rattle of the train was heard under his feet in the solitude of the night.

Sheldon was standing in front of that window, without really looking through it, just standing in that room, feeling how the air filled his lungs and the soft fabric of the carpet touched his bare feet, wondering, if all of this was real, if his life now would be like that, feeling, caring, loving … Thinking in someone other than himself, wanting to look into her eyes, hear her laugh, and kiss her lips. It was strange to think how a single person could change your day that way, how a sentence can destroy a promise and how a single minute can destroy a whole life.

A tear slid down his cheek, sliding onto his lip, tasting the bitter taste of loneliness, of the most absolute sadness. Looking back, he could only see his unmade and empty bed, knowing that a day ago it had been full of laughs, tenderness and love. Things that he never wanted, that he never really had, things that were just a big lie.

* * *

12 hours before ...

\- "Are you afraid, Dr. Cooper?". Amy said tentatively as she moved the bishop of the board, arching her eyebrow while biting her lower lip.

\- "Fear is evolutionary, it helps us to don't die. But no, I know what you're going to do, I see every one of your moves". He raised his hand, grasping the figure of his queen, moving it slowly while his eyes were fixed on her green orbs.

\- "You act very secure after losing most of your pieces". A mischievous smile was drawn on her face. "A little risky, don't you think?".

\- "These pieces were only a burden. When you have a plan you don't miss what you lose, you just have to keep in mind …". Sheldon eliminated her piece on a quick move. "... the goal". He finished, with the sound of the bishop hitting the board.

Amy stared into his eyes. His deep and beautiful blue eyes. His pupils were dilated and although he tried to hide it, a smile could be seen at the corner of his mouth. He was enjoying it, he enjoyed winning her, testing his mind, but what he did´t know was that she was not going to make it so easy, at least not without fighting first. In a swift move, she raised her hand, taking her knight and moving it slowly over the board, reaching his rook and making it fall. Amy stared into his eyes, trying to read something in them, any clue of his plans or if she had been successful with her strategy.

\- "What did you say Dr. Cooper?". She said with a wicked smile. "You still have time to back out". She buffed, raising her eyebrows.

\- "Oh, Amy". He whispered, nodding no with his head. "You still don't get it, you focus too much on the next step and I see beyond of that". Sheldon moved his queen, closing the way to any piece she wanted to move, and leaving her with a wide open mouth. "I knew what you were going to do, I know what you will do now, little lady, there's nothing you can hide from me".

Amy gulped hard, feeling how a flare of guilt ran through her body, up to her throat where it was lost before reaching her lips. Sheldon wasn't going to understand all her actions, all what she had suffered and fought throughout her entire life, all what she had sacrificed just to be where she is now. And now, just when her life could change he appears in it, like a fresh breeze, like the air that fills the lungs just before drown.

Amy looked at her purse on the bed, as if it was looking back to her, judging her from there, beating like an accusing heart for everything she hasn't said, for all the lies it hides inside, for what it was too late to say now.

\- "Amy?". He repeated, but this time he gets her attention back.

\- "Are you ok?".

\- "Oh, yes, I´m …". She took a big breath and looked to him directly. "What about if we finish this as if you win?. I´m not feeling like playing anymore".

\- "Are you sick or something?". He tried to reach to her forehead, but she smiled and put his hand away softly.

\- "Oh, yes, I´m just tired. We didn't really slept too much this few days and frankly, I'm … a little sore too". She whispered the last part, dowing her head and feeling how her cheeks flushed red.

Sheldon looked at her with a shy smile, getting up from the floor where they were playing on one of the blankets, he walked to her, surrounding her from behind with his long arms and legs.

\- "I'm sorry, maybe I've been too ... effusive, these days". He said softly, kissing her cheek. "It's just that I feel so full of life when I'm at your side, as if I had been asleep all this time and now I had finally awakened from my lethargy. I just want to make you feel what I feel". He slowly sank his head on her neck, brushing his soft skin with his nose.

\- "I know". She said laughing, not knowing if it was for the nerves or having the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck, or for the memory of his kisses running all over her body.

\- "Why don't you take a long and hot shower, while I go for a couple of hot teas and we read quietly on the couch?". He murmured, still on her neck. "I promise, no dirty business". He raised his hands, while Amy laughed.

\- "It sounds great, thanks". She said softly.

Rising from the floor, Amy looked back at him, giving him a quick and gentle kiss on his lips and walked away to the bathroom, where in a few seconds Sheldon could hear the sound of the water falling and the steam coming out under the door.

He smiled, as he ordered the chess pieces and kept them delicately in his box. Sheldon savored his lips, still feeling the soft warmth of hers on them, still keeping the scent of her on his face and the warmth of her skin on his hands.

If he only would have known, that it was the last kiss, that the chaste and quick kiss she gave him would be the last memory in his body, that neither his eidetic memory could replace her scent or the touch of her skin. If he only have would've known it, Sheldon would never have let her go, she would never have taken that shower, he would never left that moment to finish, and he could have kissed her, forever.

* * *

20 hours after …

Sheldon looked around, feeling himself as a stranger in his own house. The walls of his apartment in Pasadena had never seemed so dark, the wooden floors so noisy or the air so charged. He looked around, listening to the clink of cups in the kitchen. There he was, in his living room, sitting on his own sofa, on his spot, where fifteen days ago he was and now, it seemed that he was anywhere else, except at home.

Leonard came back from the kitchen with two cups of hot tea and that puppyish look that Sheldon knew so well, it was that look of pity and not knowing what to say, which he always use to his fiancee. Sheldon knew it perfectly, he was his friend and roommate for more than ten years after all and he knew it wouldn't help him.

\- "Here you have, buddy". Leonard smiled to him, placing both cups on the coffee table in front of them. He sat on the white armchair on his right. It was not spoken, but each of them had their place in the house, and Leonard knew that now more than ever his friend needed calm and order.

\- "You didn't have to, I'm alright". He clarified, but his friend only had to look at him to know that it was a big lie. His skin was pale and dull, his eyes had darkened and under them was drawn a purple line which made him look like a dead man, exactly as he felt now.

\- "No, no, those are the rules that you imposed, besides, have you eaten something in all day?". Leonard leaned his look to the kitchen, looking at what he could offer his friend to eat.

\- "It's okay, I don't need anything". Sheldon anticipated to what he knew would be an endless list of everything stored in the house remotely resembling to food. "I'm not hungry".

\- "It will pass, I know what that´s". Leonard took a sip of tea and gestured to remind him to drink his own, Sheldon nodded and took the cup in his hands.

He felt the heat of the cup pass into his hands, the smell of fresh lemon filling his senses. The memories connected to this smell were almost as painful as a slash. With every sip he could hear her laugh, her sorbs and the softly sound of her fingernails against the porcelain. He could hardly stand the tears in his eyes, it burned in them, and breathing seemed a painful work more than an involuntary movement of his nervous system. In one gulp, he drank the rest of the tea and got up from the seat.

\- "Thank you, Leonard, you are very kind". He left the cup on the table. "Now I'm going to unpack my luggage". He could hardly stand the first tear, he turned his body and headed down the hall to his bedroom.

\- "Sheldon?". Leonard called him from the armchair. Sheldon simply stood in the hallway, without moving his body, backwards. "When you need it, I'm here to talk, buddy".

\- "I know". Sheldon said as he walked to his bedroom and a tear slid slowly down his cheek, the first of many that day.

Sheldon tried to focus all his efforts on unpacking his suitcase, slowly, he separated the clothes for the laundry, folding and ordering everything at his path. It's seems to work at first, he was too involved to think. He looked again around his room, it felt different, it smelled different, or maybe, it was just him. He breathed deeply, leaving his pocket watch and his wallet on the dresser, and walked to the bathroom for a long and hot shower.

From the hallway he could hear the whispers of Penny and Leonard talking in the living room, his friend would already be at home and he was pleased that she didn't bothered him, he could´t talk to anyone at this time. Closing the door behind him, Sheldon placed the clean clothes on the shelf, turned on the tap and took off his clothes slowly as the steam began to flood through the bathroom.

The steam began to tarnish the mirror, which he appreciated, because the person who was reflected could barely be himself. He stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water falling onto his head, and almost without warning, his sobs began. Tears mingled with the water and he had to rest his hands on the wall to support his body to standing. He could´t help, he had tried so hard to resist, but the pain of the last two days came pouring out of every pore of his body. The pain was so unbearable that he could almost hear his heart screaming. So many years denying each one of his feelings to now fail suddenly, all because of her ...

She had given him everything, the greatest joy and passion, and had snatched it all away in a second, with nothing more than a phrase that was incomplete in his head, still unable to understand, he hit the tiles with his fist, feeling like that pain was not even comparable.

\- "Before or after you met me?". He whispered the question his head had been screaming since he stormed out of the train room a day ago.

* * *

Sheldon smiled as he finished storing the chess pieces, listening to Amy sing in the shower. He was happy, oh, so much he could scream of joy. Placing the box on the table, two knocks on the door startled him. He opened it, meeting one of the train's revisors. It was a young and tall man, though not as tall as he was, with ash-colored hair and a big and thick mustache over a wide smile. His blue uniform was perfectly aligned and even his shoes shone clean. Sheldon smiled and finished opening the door.

\- "Dr. Cooper, I'm sorry to interrupt your morning". The young man said politely. The other revisors had warned him about this passenger in particular, and had come thinking in the worst. "My name is Thomas".

\- "Hello, Thomas, good morning". Sheldon left him without words, when he smiled him back. "What can I do for you?".

\- "I - mm …" Thomas stamered, thinking that he had fall in a trick of his fellows. This man seemed anything but rude and egocentric. "Yes, I need to see your ticket. If you would show it to me, please, I'm doing a recount of the passengers leaving tomorrow at Los Angeles station". He said, pointing to the notebook on his hands with the passenger list.

\- "Of course, just a moment". Sheldon entered the room, taking the sealed train ticket out of his wallet and showing it to him. The young man checked his list, marked it and returned the ticket with a smile.

\- "That's all, thank you very much, Dr Cooper, I will not bother you anymore, have a good day".

\- "Hey, a moment. Don't you need to see my roommate's?. She had the same route like me". Sheldon said. "Fowler, Amy Farrah Fowler". He repeated.

Thomas reviewed the list a couple of times under the watchful eye of Sheldon. The passenger he talked about didn´t appear in this register, and he had to finish this task as soon as possible, and there were still several rooms to review.

\- "I'm sorry, Mr. Cooper, I don't have her name on the list". He said looking at his watch, "I have to go, but if Miss Fowler is here I could write it down quickly, maybe is a mistake of the list".

\- "Mmm .. she is in the shower now". Sheldon looked at the bathroom door, still listening to the sound of the water. "But I can give you her ticket, I think is on her bag".

\- "Very good". The revisor nodded, looking the long hallway that still had to be done.

Sheldon walked over Amy's bookshelf, everything was neatly arranged and neat, a brown folder protruded from her purse, he saw her putting it in that same morning, it shouldn't matter to her, after all, he only needed one second and he wasn't going to rummage through her belongings. Inside was the ticket, surrounder for a bunch of papers. Careful not to take anything else out, he grabbed the ticket, handing it to Thomas who looked at it confused.

\- "Oh, I see the problem". Thomas exclaimed. "Miss Fowler has an open return destination, to ... Boston, yes". He said, returning him the ticket. "I only have the list of closed tickets".

Sheldon stared at him, unable to understand. Surely Amy would tell him if she was planning to come back to the east coast, didn't she?. He thought. "That can´t be, Amy, - I mean, Miss Fowler, she is coming back home, she didn't tell me anything about this".

\- "Well, that's no longer my competence, sir, but you should talk to your woman, if that's the case".

\- "We - we are not …". Sheldon muttered, looking how Thomas gave him a goodbye with the face and walked down the hall to the next door.

Sheldon was perplexed, immobile in the door, still with the ticket in his hand, unable to look at it and see how the reality hit him into the face. It was not possible, maybe it was just a plan, maybe his sweet and always prepared Amy had a back plan, maybe ... He shook his head, trying to breathe again, it would be the best to wait until she tells him. Without thinking, he turned his body, closing the door behind him and walking back to the bookshelf to leave it in its place, from where he should never have taken it.

He carefully opened the bag again, but something was more powerful than himself, he shouldn't, he wouldn't have to ... but, before he knew it he was taking out the papers from inside. He looked at them quickly, reading the words he thought he would never read, words that didn't have any sense, at least, not at that moment.

\- "Contract of Harvard University ... Dr Amy Farrah Fowler ... 1 January 1958 …". He whispered while reading. His heart was beating hard in his chest and a cold sweat was trickling down his back. Sliding the last page, he saw it, her sign, clearly and perfectly written at the end of the page.

\- "Sheldon?". Her voice echoed in his ears like a scream. He turned his body, seeing Amy under the bathroom door frame, her cheeks flushed, her body covered by a long a white towel and her, still-soaked, hair falling down for her shoulders as her eyes strained at the papers on his hands.

\- "Amy …". He whispered, knowing that her name would never sound the same on his lips after this.

* * *

Amy closed the door of her apartment in Glendale, Pasadena, behind her. Placing the keys in the bowl on a shelf next to the door, she looked at it with a long sigh. Her little studio was full of boxes, everything half packed, or, half unpacked, all depended on this trip, and now, it seemed that it was on her.

A month ago, everything was clear, it seemed that everything would change, a job offer that arrived at the best moment for her, an escape from a painful and lonely reality, a new beginning, a new city, a new life, a life. .. at least, different, at least one that want to preserve. But then ... Amy sat on her couch, feeling how her whole body weighed more than in her whole life.

Those eyes, those deep blue eyes that had filled her heart with an immeasurable happiness, something she hadn't felt for a long, long time. The same eyes that looked at her as no one has ever did, that had spoken to her without words, and had made her feel again. Feel love, complacency and, finally, feeling complete for the first time in each and every one of her senses, with a whisper and look, in each kiss and caress, he, only he, had shaken her world, a world that seemed not to love her and that had given her what she most desired, someone to love and to be loved.

She closed her eyes, reclining on the sofa with a blanket over her legs, while the hours passed slowly through the window. The night darkened every corner of the apartment, while only the sound of the little sobs that could be heard in the silence of the room while the tears overflowed her eyes.

\- "Did you sign it before or after you met me?". Sheldon's desperate voice echoed in her head as her empty words didn't comfort her mind. She didn't say anything then, she could´t say anything now, and she only saw the same scene repeated in her head over and over again. Sheldon leaving the room, the train and her life, possibly, forever.

* * *

A/N

Thanks so much for waiting for me, it has been a chaotic month, I didn't know how to write this part of the story, that for me is very painful to write. I hope you liked it and that I didn't confused you too much with timeline jumps between both days. In the next chapter you will see the complete scene of the fight and I will solve everything. I have an incredible ending for you, so be tuned!

As always thanks to my beta Linda, she always had some great ideas and help my crazy mind to focus all!

Don't forget to review, and see you soon my travelers, the railway is ending…


End file.
